


Hide in Plain Sight

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: How long can one be hidden in plain sight, how long can a mission be carried out without being discovered and what could happen if found out?I do not own Assassin's Creed. It belongs to Ubisoft.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back!  
> It's been a long time! So, I have been away writing this story. It's slightly different well.. you will see why so I wanted to write the entire thing before posting it so I could make sure it worked and everything matched well which I hope it has! So the whole story is done and ready to go.  
> What's amusing to me is I've been working on this story for an entire year and I'm uploading the first chapter today which is exactly a year after I started writing it. This just blows my mind haha!  
> Anyway, I've waffled to long so here is the first chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!

A tall, well-built man strolled down the corridor, he was walking with a sense of self-importance. The corridor he walked down was grand, a fine burgundy carpet lined the floor with fine portraits and tapestries lining each wall. Various statues and suits of armour also lined the corridor. As the man, who was dressed in his finest day suit, strolled down the corridor he admired the many decorations. Surely there was no finer house in all of Hampshire. Mr Thompson, the who owner the Petersfield Estate, was not a man to be crossed. A ruthless land owner who had worked jolly hard to get to where he was now. His reward for his hard work was being the richest man around as well as having a wife, two sons and one daughter. His children had never known life without money and it could be said that they were rather smug. They tended to look down on others and had no problem with reminding the general populace about how rich they were. Mr Thompson headed towards the stairs, intend of having a nice breakfast. Turning a corner of the corridor he nearly ran into a woman. The women was no older the twenty with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a floor length pale blue dress, over the top of the dress was a neat, white apron. The women’s hair was pulled back into a neat bun hidden beneath a white cap. She had some white linen draped over her arm. This woman was a housemaid, obviously conducting her normal morning duties but Mr Thompson could not stop himself from groaning at her. The maid hastily stepped back from Mr Thompson looking down towards the ground.

“I beg your pardon sir.”

Mr Thompson stared at her, “What is your name girl?”

“Evie, sir.”

Mr Thompson stepped forwards, “Well Evie, learn your place. You are my servant, you work in my house. You are to make way for me and my family when you see us. Fail to do so and you won’t last long here. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” The maid said, still looking down at the ground.

Mr Thompson said no more, he swept past the maid without another word. The maid watched him go before rolling her eyes and continuing up the corridor. Evie Frye had met a lot of smug people in her life but these people seemed to be the worst. She’d been working in this house for a little over three months now but it felt like a lifetime. She had to keep focused. She was here for a reason and that was what kept her going. Coming to a light brown door, Evie pushed it open and stepped inside the bedroom. The bedroom was a large room with windows that looked out over the estate’s vast grounds. There was a large canopy bed opposite the windows, with it covers thrown aside. The walls were a pale green colour and decorated with various portraits.

“Oh, about time Evie.” A voice said.

Evie smiled as she saw anther housemaid in the bedroom, plumping the pillows.

“Sorry Alice, I ran into the master on my way back.” Evie replied, placing the clean linen down on a nearby chair.

Alice was the same age as Evie with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in the same uniform as Evie. Alice had been the first person that Evie had become friendly with seeing as the pair of them shared a room in the servants’ quarters. There was something about her which intrigued Evie, Alice had a wicked sense of humour and optimism. In many ways Alice remembered Evie of her twin.

“Well I’m sure the master was his normal cheerful self.” Alice replied, shoving a pillow in a clean pillow case.

“Oh yes, we talked about the weather and debated the political turmoil in this country.”

“Well it sounds like you had a lovely conversation, it’s just a pity you didn’t discuss how badly servants are paid.”

Evie smiled as she began stripping the bed of its old linen. Once the old linen had been removed from the bed she and Alice began to remake the bed using clean linen that Evie had brought up. Within a few minutes the bedroom was tidy and the pair left the bedroom heading in the direction of hidden staircase. The hidden staircase’s door was disguised as part of the wall. This was where the servants could come up and down the stairs because after all a servant climbing the main staircase would be an absolute scandal.

 

The servants staircase led down the servants hall where the servants are their meals. This room led to the other rooms that the servants needed. Taking the dirty linen from Alice, Evie made her way along the corridor which was not as grand as the upstairs corridor. The walls and the floor were both painted in the same dull grey colour. The heels of her shoes clicked on the floor and the hallway was filled with various voices from all over the servants hall. There was voices from the kitchen where Mrs Watson was barking orders out at the kitchen maid. The hallway also had a few people hurrying up and down it. Half way down the hallway was another hallway, turning down there Evie pushed the second door on the left open. Inside where various large wash bowls. Propped inside the nearest bowl was a rack where the clothes would be cleaned. There were two laundry maids in the room both with their back to the door but when Evie entered one turned round.

“Morning Evie.” The girl greeted, moving over to take the dirty linen from her.

“Hi Jane. This is the last lot of bedding, it’s come straight from Miss Elizabeth’s room.”

Jane dropped the linen straight in to the bowl and began soaking it in the liquid. Jane was a young girl, a few years younger then Evie, with green eyes and dark hair. She was a good girl, but also very talkative. She’d taken a likely to Evie which suited her as Jane had a talent of knowing everything that was gong on in the house. This was a vital source of information Evie and she was determined to keep it.

“What’s new in the land of laundry?” Evie asked.

Jane snorted in amusement, “When is something ever new in the land of laundry. But I was hanging a wash out yesterday and I saw Master George out by the front door.”

Evie frowned, “What’s strange about that?”

“Well, a messenger boy came straight to him and gave him a letter. But I thought the letters were delivered to either Mr Parker or one of the footmen?”

That was certainly strange. Normally, all the mail that came into the house was by the butler or the footmen. So why would a messenger deliver directly to the letter’s recipient? Mr Parker was the Butler, a rather fierce man in his late fifties, who was not the person you wanted to get on the wrong side of and very keen on things being done properly.  The two footmen, Charlie and Joe, were good, honest boys. Evie had rarely seen the either of them in a bad mood.

“That is a bit strange.” Evie agreed, “I wouldn’t think too much into it.”

From outside Evie could hear the voice of Mrs White, the housekeeper. If she caught Evie not doing hear duty it would not end well.

“A best get on before Mrs White catches me.” Evie said, looking over her shoulder, “I don’t fancy being on the receiving end of one of her lectures.”

Jane laughed as Evie hastily left the room. Hurrying back up the hallway Evie headed towards the Servants hall, as she went her thoughts turned to what Jane had just told her. This piece of information was defiantly useful to her but also raised questions. Her mind was racing. There was so many question running around her mind but she had to be patient and find out more information. If she were to make any wrong move now that it could jeopardise her cover. She was suddenly brought out of her musing when she became aware of another person standing in front of her. Mrs White was tall and slightly pump lady in her early fifties. Although she was not quite as fierce as Mr Parker it would still be unwise to get on the wrong side of her. She had a reputation of making maids do the worst jobs as punishment.

“Ah Evie there you are. I was expecting you to be in the servants hall.”

“Sorry Mrs White, I was just taking Miss Elizabeth’s sheets to the laundry maids.” Evie replied.

Mrs White seemed to consider her for a moment, as if there was something she didn’t quite buy, “I’ll let you off this time. Now, can you clean the morning room, the library and the dining room before the family come back for luncheon, you haven’t forgotten we are hosting Mr and Mrs Mason have you?”

“No Mrs White, I will get right on it.”

Evie hurried down the hall whilst being watched by the beady eyed housekeeper, once the beady eyed housekeeper was no longer in sight she let out a sigh. Just another day. Another long, long day.


	2. Chapter Two

Since being at the Petersfield estate Evie had gained a real admiration to all those of had willing opted to work in service. Evie was not a stranger to long hours due to her Assassin background but this was something else. It more how she was constantly running from one thing to the other with only very limited breaks. There were times that she wondered why in the world she was here like in her current predicament. Scrubbing a fireplace was not something she’d ever thought she’d end up doing. But that was the job she had been assigned to do. The morning room fireplace just had to be the dirtiest fireplaces in the whole house. But she was here for a reason. She had to remember that, the situation she was in now was not permeant. It would come to an end.  

 

* * *

 

  _“You know I don’t think that it’s very impressive.”_

_Evie gave an incredulous look to the person standing next to her._

_“Are you sure we are looking at the same building Jacob?” She said, pointing at the large building in front of them, “How can you not see that Buckingham Palace is not a beautiful piece of architecture.”_

_Jacob frowned at her, “Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”_

_Evie just stared blankly at her brother for a moment._

_“What?” Jacob asked, when Evie said nothing he continued, “Last time I checked you weren’t obsessed with buildings. What are you giving up our way of life to become a builder?”_

_His twin rolled her eyes, “Hardly.” She said, “What’s wrong in admiring beauty when you see it?”_

_“Sister.” Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m getting quite concerned. You have become a crazy building obsessed person I do not recognise. Can I have Evie back?”_

_Of course, Evie picked up straight away her twin’s sarcastic tone. She delivered him one of her famous looks before whacking him on the upper arm for good measure. She turned to walk away from him but the sight of a familiar person stopped her. A man wearing a dark overcoat with red trimmings was walking towards them. On his belt was a symbol that both Frye Twins were very familiar with._

_“George.” Evie greeted, a smile on her face._

_Jacob, who’d been looking in the opposite direction, turned round when he heard Evie’s voice. Upon seeing George, he held out his hand and shook the elder Assassin’s. The elder Assassin glanced at the building before addressing the twins._

_“I must say Buckingham Palace is rather impressive.”_

_“I’d have to agree with you on that George.” Evie replied, smirking in Jacob’s direction who, in response, rolled his eyes._

_George tore his eyes away from the magnificent building behind the twins and motioned for them to follow. The three of them walked across the park and began talking in hushed tones._

_“My purpose is being here is not just a casual visit. I bring word from the council.” George explained, “The council have got reports of a new Templar.”_

_“Well that’s nothing new, they breed like rabbits.” Jacob remarked._

_“That may be truth but the council are particularly concerned seeing as this particular Templar has easy access to a lot of money. Since you took London from the Templars their income has taken a big hit so they will be looking to build their income back.”_

_“So, what can be done?” Evie asked._

_“At the moment, it is not confirmed whether this man is actually a Templar. We need solid proof before we act.”_

_“And how are the council planning on getting that proof?” Jacob asked._

_“By sending an undercover Assassin for some reconnaissance work.”_

_“Who?”_

_“You, Evie.”_

_Evie was taken aback. She could not think of a reason for the council to select her to do reconnaissance, surely there was someone better equipped for a task like this._

_“The potential Templar is George Thompson. He is the middle son of Mr and Mrs Thompson and lives in the Petersfield Estate. You are to pose as a housemaid and gain us solid proof that this man is a Templar.”_

_Evie sighed, if the council had requested she undertake a mission then what choice did she have. Although she did not really like the idea of having to become a maid she was resigned to it._

_“Ok, I’ll do it.”_

_“Good.” George said, “The council require that you come for an audience with them first before going to Hampshire.”_

_“Well, I guess I better go pack.”_

 

* * *

 

_“You going to have to wear a dress Evie.” Jacob remarked, stroking his chin with in finger in thought, “And an apron.”_

_Jacob paused for a moment causing Evie to look up from her packing. He’d be chewing her ear off about this mission for the last ten minutes so the sudden pause was concerning. Looking at him Evie saw a smile slowly making its way on to his face before he burst out laughing. He nearly fell out of the chair with laughter pointing at his sister, who put her hands on her hips._

_“What, may I enquire, is just so funny brother.”_

_“You.” Jacob laughed “In a dress and apron!”_

_“Yes well, I’m not looking forward to that.”_

_“That’s what makes it funny! I can imagine your face.”_

_Jacob roared with laughter again. This time he really did fall out of his chair, landing on the floor in a heap still laughing. Evie couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight of her brother, she was going to miss his antics. Her brother, who had composed himself, got to his feet and swung an arm around his twin._

_“As much as this is amusing, its going to be strange you not being here.”_

_Evie sighed, “Yes, we’ve never really been apart like this before have we?”_

_Her twin considered her for a moment before drawing her in for a hug._

_“It wouldn’t be for long though, will it?”_

_“Who knows Jacob. It could take me a long time to get the evidence the council want.”_

_At her words Evie thought she felt Jacob’s grip on her tighten but then again she could have been wrong. After a while Jacob broke the hug to look at her._

_“Don’t take months. Be quick. Your skills are needed somewhere else to.”_

_Evie frowned, “What do you mean?”_

_“Well, who else is going to make sure I make it home when I’m drunk.”_

_Evie rolled her eyes, “Oh yes that amazing skill I possess which basically involves me kicking you up the backside to get you back here.”_

_“Yeap. Without you here I could well be a drunken fool in no time.”_

_“You already are.”_

_“Oi!”_

_Evie laughed, closing the suitcase with a click. She smiled, slightly._

_“Right, let’s get this over with.”_

* * *

 

_The train whistled loudly, blowing thick, white steam from its chimney. The station at Whitechapel was packed. A large steam train stood in the station waiting for its passengers to board the train. George Westhouse stood in the door to the train watching as the elder Frye twin said her farewells. For as long as he’d known the twins, which almost the whole of their lives, he had never known them to separate in this way. Going off to do their own missions as Assassins was nothing compared to them being miles apart. He knew for a fact the twins were thinking about this seeing how after bidding farewell to Mr Henry Green, Evie had thrown her arms around her brother. Jacob returned the hug and the pair stayed in each other’s embrace for a fair few minutes. It was Evie that was broke the hug, as far as George could tell she was saying something to Jacob. Jacob’s expression was something that George couldn’t quite make out but Evie did. She smiled at him and rested a hand on his upper arm before turning, picking up her case, and boarding the train. George slammed the train door shut behind her before joining Evie in the carriage. The train let out another loud whistle and slide out of the station. Sitting opposite of the elder twin George saw that Evie was looking at something or perhaps someone. In fact it was her twin that Evie was looking at. She was looking at him and he was looking at her. Watching as the train gradually created more and more distance between them until the line of sight was broken when the train left the station. Evie sighed and looked at George, who smiled at her._

_“He’ll be alright.” Evie said, “I just worry about him.”_

_“I know you do but he’ll be fine. This isn’t forever. Only for a couple of months.”_

_Evie nodded before letting her gaze travel out the window. She had a job to do, that was all she had to focus on. It was only a couple of months._

* * *

 

“A couple of months. They were wrong there.” Evie whispered, continuing to scrub the fireplace.

The only sound for the next few minutes was the sounds of scrubbing but when Evie paused she sighed in relief as she saw that the fireplace was finally clean. Standing she dropped the brush in the metal bucket and cleared the other items she had brought with her in the bucket before heading out of the room. She moved in the hall, which was easily the grandest room in the entire house. It was a rectangular shape with many doors leading off to different rooms in the house. There was another short corridor located opposite the room Evie had just exited which was the entrance to the house. On the far left there was the main staircase which spilt in to two more staircases halfway up, one staircase lead left the other right. Evie moved across the hall heading towards the concealed door which was another way to access the servants’ hall. As she did someone came hurrying down the main staircase. The second son of the house, George Thompson, hurried across the hall with a letter in hand.

“Sir, would you like me to put your letter in the post for you?” asked Charlie, the footman.

“No. Thank you I shall do it myself.” George replied, pushing past the footman.

He’d left the house before Charlie could even open the front door for him. Looking at Evie Charlie shrugged.

Evie smiled and continued towards the servants’ hall door but Charlie stopped her.

“Hey Evie, you’ve got your half day today right?” He said.

Evie nodded, “I’m free after I’ve finished cleaning.”

“Me too.” Charlie said, eagerly, “I was going to walk to the town if you wanted to join me.”

Evie thought for a moment, her gaze traveling to the front door.

“Sure, that sounds fun.”

She smiled at Charlie before walking away. This was an opportunity to try and see what George was doing. After all, that was why she was here. That was her real job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that!   
> I should have said I am planning to update this just about every 7 days, just so you know!


	3. Chapter Three

It was a bright, clear day. The two servants walked down the long drive of the Petersfield Estate. The drive was gravelled and tall trees lined each side of the drive. There were only a handful of other people in the open besides the two servants walking away from the grand house. The numerous other people scattered around all tended to the garden, maintaining the beauty of the garden. As Evie walked with the footman, Charlie, she kept glancing around. She was looking for any sign of the man she was to keep an eye on.

“I wasn’t imagining what happened back there with Master George was I?” Charlie asked.

“No, you most certainly did not.” Evie replied, “Has he always been… a little strange?”

Charlie thought for a moment, “Come to think of it he wasn’t like this a few weeks ago. He’s always been quite frank with people but it’s got worse. Yesterday he was screaming at one of the grooms.”

Evie frowned, “Screaming about that?”

The footman shrugged, “I have no idea but I’ve heard that the groom wants to leave.”

“I mean why would anyone want to leave.”

Charlie looked at her for a moment. He couldn’t quite be sure whether she was serious or not. But he soon detected the sarcasm in her voice. They continued to walk towards the town whilst engaging in pleasant conversation. It did not take the pair long to reach the main town. There was a row of shops either side of the road, where horses and carriages trundled up and down. Then the town opened in a large square shape with shops lining either side. In the centre was a large green, with two large Oak trees standing tall and a handful of benches where the town’s inhabitants could enjoy the open air. There were many people hurrying between shops or simple standing in the open chatting to friends or relatives.

 

Evie gazing around the town, she was subtly looking for any sign of Master George. But she had to be careful to not make it look obvious as even though she was wearing a long, black coat the light blue colour of her dress would make it clear who she worked for. In this town everyone could recognise the colours worn by the servants of the Petersfield estate. She followed Charlie around the town, he was quite keen on an antiques shop and almost dragged Evie inside it. Although she had been expecting the shop to be not to her taste, she was pleasantly surprised to find that certain items in the shop took her interest. Charlie, on the other hand, was fascinated by everything that was there. He told Evie in detail about something of the antiques that the shop was selling, which suggested to Evie that he been in this shop many times before. But she could help but smile at his enthusiasm, he reminded her of Henry. He, too, had a fascination of antiques.

“Did you see that tea set?” Charlie asked, as they left the shop, “Can you believe that’s nearly one hundred years old?”

“I’m surprised it still in one piece given its age.” Evie replied.

“But think about it, what must life had been like a hundred years ago.”

“Well I think it would have been the same for people like us.” Evie remarked.

Charlie laughed, “Yeah I bet my ancestors were servants as well. That doesn’t make for a good family history story does it?”

Evie smiled and made to say something but loud voices interrupted her. Turning she saw two men marched across the green. Both wore fine suits, but the man following the other was rather tall. _It’s him_ , Evie thought. George Thompson was following the other man, a look of anger on his fine features.

“Don’t you walk away from me.” He was shouting, “You know how important this is.”

The smaller man stopped walking and said something, but Evie was too far away to hear what he said. Luckily, George’s bellowed response helped answer Evie’s questions.

“I don’t care if you are putting yourself at risk. You will give his directly to him and in turn ensure that his response comes directly to me. Have you got that?”

The smaller man thought for a moment then nodded, took something from George before turning and hurrying away. Not a moment later George hurried away as well having realised he gained the attention of the entire town.

“He’s a right odd one that one.” A voice behind Evie said.

The shop keeper of the antiques shop, a rather large and bald man, had come out of his shop to listen to the shouting.

“This seems to be becoming a weekly thing now.” He continued.

“What do you mean?” Evie asked.

“Well at least once maybe even twice a week he comes into town meets with the same man, shouts and then leaves.” The man looked between Evie and Charlie, “Hey, you two work up at the estate, don’t you? Is he like that all the time?” 

The pair exchanged a look before Charlie replied, “I’m sorry we can’t discuss the family.”

The shopkeeper shrugged, “Oh well, I guess I shall just have to wait for the next shouting match then. Good day to you.”

 

The shopkeeper retreated into his shop leaving Charlie and Evie outside. Evie glanced round, several other people had spotted them, they were pointing and whispering.

“I think it might be best if we go back to the house.” Evie said.

“Agreed.”

The pair of them quickly walked back across the square in the direction of the house. For a while neither of them spoke. Both lost in their own thoughts. The scene in the town had given Evie some important development in her assignment. There was defiantly something strange going on with Master George. But the problem was if these meetings kept occurring in town it would be difficult for her to overhear what was going on. Although her job here was to find out what was going on with George Thompson if she did not perform her duties as a housemaid then her cover might be blown. She was going to need an extra pair of hands for this job. But if the council were to send another assassin to help discover the truth then there needed to be a plausible reason to get him or her there. A thought suddenly struck her. Charlie had mentioned that one of the grooms wanted to leave. That would be the perfect cover for another assassin. She’d have to send word to the council as soon as possible. There was no time to lose.

* * *

The bedroom was dark, night had set in. There were candles lit in the room which gave some light but it didn’t stop the room looking rather dark. The room were a dull cream colour with a wardrobe and chest of drawers. There were two single beds in the room, each had a bedside table which bore a candle. There was a desk in the corner of the room and at was where Evie sat. There was a piece of paper in front of her which she was writing on. The only sound in the room was Evie’s pen moving across the paper. But the silence was soon broken when the door to the room open and Alice entered.

“Oh my, I’m exhausted.”

Evie smiled, “How was the dinner service?”

“The same. The master lecture master William how to run the estate.”

“Master William is the eldest and is to inherit the estate. It makes sense that he should know how it works.” Evie replied, pausing in her letter to face Alice.

“I know, but must he be so hard on him. I mean he’s hard on Master William because he needs to know the estate. He’s hard on Miss Elizabeth to be the best and poor Master George gets an earful for not doing anything. I mean Master William is busy with the estate and Miss Elizabeth with her studies so Master George seemed to be forgotten about.”  

Sighing Alice moved behind the screen to change in her nightwear. While Evie turned back to her letter.

“There’s nothing we can do about it Alice, family politics.”

Alice climbed in her bed, pulling a book from her bedside table.

“I guess so. What are you doing?”

“Oh just writing a letter to… my brother.”

“You must miss him right?”

Evie smiled slight, folding the letter and sealing it in an envelope.

“It certainly is quieter without him, weirdly quiet.”

Evie placed the letter in her coat pocket, she’d have to send it in the morning. Extinguishing the candle on the desk, she climbed into her bed.

“I wish I’d had siblings.” Alice mused, “I know I still have my parents around but I think I’ve missed out on the antics you must have with a sibling.”

“My brother is an absolute pain sometimes but I don’t know what I do without him. It… just wouldn’t the same if he wasn’t here.”

Alice made a noise of agreement before getting lost in her book. Evie smiled, watching the candle on Alice’s bedside table flicker. She soon found herself lost in thought. After nearly three months finally it seemed that everything was falling into place. She was finding more and more out about George Thompson. There was something going on with him. Although she couldn’t prove anything, yet. But if the council accepted her request she would be able to prove her suspicion much quicker. With thoughts of George Thompson and Templars Evie soon found her asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Benjamin Adams sat at the head of the long table. Either side of the table the other members of the Assassin council. Benjamin, the Mentor, was reading the letter in front of him. There was a slight frown on his face as he read through the letter. All the of council members were sat in silence watching the Mentor, waiting to find out just what the letter contained. The silence dragged on for a few more minutes before the Mentor put the letter down and addressed the other council members.

“Miss Frye believes that George Thompson could very well be a Templar. She reports that the family indeed have plenty of money meaning the Templars might well have access to a lot of money.”

“Do we ask her to make her move?” A council member asked.

“No. Miss Frye cannot confirm our suspicions, she’s asking for aid.”

“Aid?” George Westhouse asked, leaning forward to look at the Mentor, “Does she feel as though her cover story is at risk?”

Adams shook his head, “She says that to maintain her cover means she is unable to tail Mr Thompson. But there is a position opening at the Petersfield Estate and if we get one of our people in that position then they will be more able to tail Mr Thompson when he leaves the house.”  

There was a pause, whispers broke out as the various members turned to one another and whispered. Some agreed with the request made by their fellow Assassin, whereas others were not convinced. While the council members spoke in hushed tones to one another, the Mentor had sat back in his chair lost in thought. He was thinking the same as the various other Assassins around the table.

“Mentor, we cannot allow this.” An Assassin suddenly said, “We should not send another Assassin in or else Miss Frye’s cover would be at risk.”

“That may be true but if we do not send aid the longer she will be there and that itself could mean her cover gets blown.” George interjected.

The Mentor thought for a moment, that was a good point. Miss Frye had been at the estate for three months now. There was the possibility that the longer she was there then she could be discovered, especially if George Thompson had indeed been induced by the Templars.

“I believe we should grant Miss Frye the aid she needs.” The Mentor said, “But we must ensure that the Assassin who goes is someone that can work together with Miss Frye.”

“Do we know of anyone who could go?” A council member asked.

“I have someone in mind.”

* * *

Jacob stretched out of the sofa looking at the letter in his hand. He’d read the letter already but he was just gazing at the familiar handwriting on the paper. His sister wrote to him at least twice a week but despite her letters he had still not accepted the fact that she wasn’t just going to walk on to the train. She was miles away from him now, the furthest they had ever been apart. He felt as though something was missing, he did not quite feel the same without his sister. But there was not much he could do about that, it was the way things had to be. He understood why she was where she was but that did not make it any easier, there was also the fact that neither of them were sure when she would be coming back. Evie was always been careful what she wrote in her letters in case they got intersected, but for what she had mentioned she was fairly close to accomplishing her goal but it was going to take longer than expected. Letting his thoughts wonder he did not hear the door to the carriage open. His thoughts turned to what his sister was doing at this moment. Could she be aware that he was thinking about her at this very moment? What would she be doing now? Night had drawn in so maybe she had just finished for the day?

“Jacob?”

Maybe Evie hadn’t finished, she’d mentioned in her letters that sometimes she had still been working towards midnight. Well, Evie had pulled all-nighters before following Templars as perhaps she had been well prepared for this.

“Jacob?”

But then again domestic servants had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. So perhaps it had been quite the shock to the system for her.

“Jacob!”

 Jacob jumped, looking round the person who’d called him. Standing behind him, looking rather amused, was Henry Green. Beside him stood George Westhouse, who looked like he was struggling to keep a smile off his face.

“How long have you two been standing there?” Jacob asked, getting to his feet.

“Long enough,” Henry replied, he still looked rather amused, “Did you win the staring contest you seemed to be having with the window?”

Jacob glared at him, “Very funny Greenie.”

 

George seemed to have composed himself now as he stepped forwards to shake Jacob’s hand.

“As amusing as this is, there is an important matter we need to attend to.” He said.

The other two Assassins didn’t look at him, they were looking at each other. One looking rather amused, the other unamused.

“The council received a letter the day before yesterday.” George explained, “From Evie.”

This caught the attention of both other Assassins immediately. They both looked at George, waiting for what he might say.

“Is she ok?” Jacob asked, immediately thinking the worst, “I had a letter from her yesterday and she never indicated she was in trouble?”

George shook his head, “Don’t worry, she’s fine. But she is asking for help. She’s reported that George Thompson has a lot of meetings outside of the house and if she were to follow him she would risk blowing her cover.”

Jacob looked at George for a moment, wondering what could be done about that.

“The council is going to grant her the aid she’s asked for but we needed to ensure that it was someone who could work with Evie. To pull of this sort of mission of we need the two Assassins to be in tune with each other so no suspicion will be aroused.”

“But who? Who do they want to send?”

“You Jacob.”

Jacob just stared at George for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he’d just been told. The council wanted him to join Evie, he couldn’t help but wonder whether he was really suited for this type of mission. Although he’d jump at the chance to see Evie, he just wasn’t sure.

“George, with a mission like this are you sure I’m the right person.”

“Of course, you are Jacob. You and Evie are this bizarre yet fantastic ability to communicate with each other by merely looking at each other. That’s exactly what we need with this mission.” 

 

Jacob thought for a moment, that was certainly true. Although it wasn’t possible for the pair of them to have a full conversation with each other as that would be strange. But there were certainly times when they had communicated by mere looks. Thinking on that maybe there was way that he could do this.

“Ok, what do I have to do?”

“There is a position opening up at the Petersfield Estate as a groom. This will give you more flexibility to follow Thompson when he leaves the house.”

“And Evie thinks this will work?”

“She’s certain, she was told about the position opening and immediately contacted the council so we have a very good chance to get you in. But only if we move quickly.”

Jacob nodded, “Well then, I best get myself together.”

* * *

Evie walked into the kitchen, she was having one of those mornings when she had a spare ten minutes. She was due to strip and make the beds with Alice but the family had yet to come down for breakfast so she had a moment to spare. The kitchen was full of activity with Mrs Watson rushing around the kitchen barking orders at the kitchen maids. Mrs Watson was a rather large lady in her forties. Although she could be quite firm when she needed to in the other times she was a very kind lady and she had a soft spot for Evie. It could be said in some ways that Mrs Watson was rather a mother figure for Evie. She could not really put her finger on why Mrs Watson liked her so much but it had its benefits. Mrs Watson had a habit of feeding Evie whenever she wanted if no one else was around.

“Oh, Good Morning Evie.” Mrs Watson greeted, looking up for the cooking, “How’s that cold doing?”

Evie smiled, she’d caught a cold a few days ago and Mrs Watson had been rather attentive at making sure she’d been drinking and eating regularly.

“I think I’m over the worst of it, Mrs Watson.” Evie said.

“But still you must have a glass of orange juice, that will make sure you recover.”

Evie smiled again as a small glass was pushed into her hands. Mrs Watson almost made it seem as though she’d caught a deadly disease rather just simple cold. Evie drained the glass in one and handed it back to Mrs Watson. There was a slight pause as Mrs Watson gave out orders to the kitchen staff who finishing off the breakfast for the family.

“I heard Mr Parker and Mrs White talking yesterday.” Mrs Watson said, gently placing some freshly made toast on a rather fine serving plate, “You remember that one of the grooms has left?”

Evie nodded.

“Well, according to what I heard it seems as though they have already got a replacement lined up.”

“That’s rather fast.” Evie said, “This new person must be keen.”

“If it is true then it’s for the better, means that we not in the lurch for long.”

Evie nodded but said nothing. It was hard to hide her smirk but thankfully Alice called her away to start cleaning the bedrooms. If her thinking was correct she knew who might be behind the fast appointment. Excusing herself, Evie followed Alice up to the bedrooms. The council must have placed someone, which meant that soon this would be over. Soon, they would have the answers the needed. She let out a sigh, it was nearly over.


	5. Chapter Five

The dining room was a rather large and grand room. A fine oak dining table was placed in the centre of the room. There were several large windows which looked out on to vast grounds of the estate. Sat round the table were the whole of the Thompson Family. Seated at the head was Mr Thompson, to his left was his eldest son William. Seated to his right was Mrs Thompson who was a tall, slender lady. Next to Mrs Thompson was the youngest member of the family, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was nearly the spitting image of her mother. Her long dark hair was tied nearly behind her head, the same as her mother. Opposite to her was the second son of the house George Thompson. Whilst the rest of his family were deep in discussions, George simply stared at his breakfast. He had no wish to take part in his family’s conversation, he had nothing to say and he knew full well that anything he did say would be immediately shot down by his father. Taking a slip of his coffee he hoped to keep out of whatever conversation his family but his father seemed to have other plans.

“So, George.” Mr Thompson said, “What are you planning to do with your day?”

“I’m not sure father, I have some letters to write.”

Mr Thompson rolled his eyes, “That’s all you ever do. Never once have you taken an interest in this estate.”

“What’s the point?” George snapped, “We all know it will be William who runs this estate not me.”

“You should be taking an interest in this boy. One day you might have an estate of your own and if you don’t know how to run one then you were ruin so many lives.”

“What if I have my own ideas for my life father? What if I get involved in something which is bigger than running a stupid house.”  

Mr Thompson narrowed his eyes, “How dare you. What have we ever done to deserve such an ungrateful son like you. We have given you everything and you throw it all back in our faces. Why can you be more like William?”

Beside him William looked down at the table, he’d heard this argument plenty of times before.

“Oh, here we go again.” George said, “How many times are we going to have this argument.”

“As many times as it takes.”

“Well I’m not listening anymore. I’ve had enough.”

George stood and stormed out of the dining room. As he slammed the door shut he heard his father bellow something after him but he wasn’t listening. He did not want to listen to anymore of his father’s insults. Storming across the hall towards the main staircase, he was tired of always getting an earful from his father. The more he thought about his father the angrier he got. He was no longer paying attention to his surrounding, so he did not even notice when he knocked into someone near the staircase. He saw the person topple to the ground, it was a maid.

“Watch where you are going.” George spat, kicking the cloths the maid had been carrying aside.

“I’m sorry sir.” The maid responded, staring at the floor.

“You better be.” George snarled, “You’re a maid. You are seen and not heard. Next time you think about bumping into me you’ll regret it.”

 

Without another word, George turned tail and stomped up the stairs. The maid watched him got for a moment before getting to her feet and picking up the fallen cloths. Evie had just picked the last cloth up when she heard a stern voice.

“What is the meaning of this Evie?”

Evie looked up, Mrs White was looking at her with a rather stern expression.

“Sorry Mrs White.” Evie replied, not meeting her gaze.

“I should think you are sorry. I do not believe I need to remind you that the family have right of way in this house. When they approach, you move out of the way.”

Evie said nothing. There was little point in arguing with Mrs White, it was better to endure the lecture. She could tell Mrs White how it hadn’t been her fault that she’d been knocked into and how that had made her tripped over her own skirt but what was the point, the women won’t listen.

“Now, if I were you I would take those cloths to the laundry maids.” Mrs White said, sternly.

Evie nodded and resumed her journey to the hidden servants’ door. She cursed her dress under her breath, she hated wearing it. She was never going to be the type of person who enjoyed wearing them, she felt so constricted in them as like the dress was suffocating her. She’d have to put aside her hatred of it for now, there was nothing that could be done but when she was free of it Evie was planning a ceremonial burning of the dress. That she would enjoy.

 

Reaching the bottom of the stair case Evie weaved her way through the servants, all of whom were rushing about trying to get their morning duties done. She was heading down the long corridor when a voice called out to her.

“Ah Evie! I’ve been meaning to catch you.”

Turning Evie saw the Butler, Mr Parker, walking towards her.

“As you must know we’ve been looking for a new groom.”

Evie nodded, she wasn’t quite sure where this conversation was leading. But if she had to guess then she’d guess that the Council had managed get a fellow Assassin in the role and whoever it was had claimed an acquaintance with her to Mr Parker.

“Well, this new groom as claimed an acquaintance with you.”

“Who is it, Mr Parker?” Evie asked.

Mr Parker smiled, which was a very rare occurrence, “Your brother, Jacob.”

It took a lot of effort on her part to stop her mouth from falling open. She’d not expected that it would be her brother that the council had sent.

“He never said he’d applied.” Evie said, eventually.

“Apparently, he wanted to keep it surprise.” Mr Parker replied, “I can imagine that you want to see him. Take those cloths to laundry and you can go see him. I’ll clear it with Mrs White.”

Evie was quick to thank him before hurrying away. Mr Parker was right, she did want to see her brother.

* * *

Jacob gently ran in hand across the mane of the chestnut coloured horse in front of him. It was certainly a beautiful animal, he’d been told by the coachman that this horse didn’t seem to like people that much, but the horse seemed quite chilled in his company. Although that could be down to the fact that Jacob had always had a way with horses. There was just something about him which horses seem to take to. Moving in front of the horse Jacob ran his hand down the bridge of the horse’s nose.

“Who’s a good horse? You are!”

In response, the horse let out soft nicker which made Jacob smile. It was almost as though the horse had understood what he’d just said.

“You always did have a way with horses.” A voice behind him said.

Turning to the source of the voice Jacob smiled, standing in the doorway to the stables was his sister. Evie certainly looked different, the main thing being the long, pale blue dress that she was wearing under her coat. Then there was her hair which was tied back into a neat bun hidden by a white cap.

“Well don’t you look like a maid.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “And you look like a groom.”

Jacob smiled, he was wearing dark trousers, a white shirt and a black waistcoat on top. It was not too dissimilar to what he normally wore but it was much more formal then his Assassin clothing.

“Who would have thought the Unstoppable Frye Twins would become domestic servants?”

Evie laughed, moving towards her brother.

“Let’s hope now you are here we can get out of this faster.”

“You mean you’re not enjoying serving people?” Jacob said, sarcastically.

Evie gave her brother one of her famous looks before allowing him to pull her into a hug. She threw her arms around her brother and he did the same. For a long time they just stayed in each other’s embrace, both enjoying the warmth of the other. Although neither would admit it the had both felt that something had been missing the last few months but now everything was back to normal, they felt whole again. After several minutes the pair broke apart.

“How is Henry?” Evie asked.

Jacob sniggered, “Of course you’d ask about lover boy first.”

Evie frowned at her brother, giving him a shove.

“He’s fine, he sends his regards.” Jacob laughed.

“And what about London, is everything the same as when I left?”

Jacob pulled away from his twin, gazing into her face. Oh, how he’d missed her.

“Yes, everything is fine nothing has changed in the slightest despite what you might think I can actually handle things on my own.”

 The conversation soon turned to the matter that had brought them both to the estate. Evie filled her brother in on everything she knew. Although they did not have as much time to come up with a plan due to Charlie, the footmen, came to find Evie. Household chores called. Jacob watched Evie walk away, it was nice to be with her again. Once Evie and the footman had left Jacob turned his attention back towards the horse. He was thinking about what Evie had said about their mission. They had a lot of work to do. Proving that this George Thompson was indeed a new addition to the Templar Order would not be easy but they would manage it. That he was sure of. Now they were together they would succeed, after all they were the unstoppable Frye Twins.


	6. Chapter Six

Despite fully understanding the mission and what it entailed, Jacob had underestimated how long it would take. He, naïvely, had assumed that since both him and his sister were gathering information about George Thompson it would not take them long to expose him. But he was wrong. The weeks turned into months and before he knew it two full months had past. But that was not the say that Jacob did not have anything to show for. Since he’d arrived there had been several occasions where he’d been present when George Thompson had left the estate to meet someone. In fact, in the previous week Jacob had overheard a conversation between the brothers of the Petersfield estate. The elder, William, had questioned his younger brother over why he always met up with strange people and that they never came to the house. The response that George had given had been almost like a breakthrough for Jacob.

“Because the work I do is secretive. And if I succeed that I will bring order, purpose and direction to so many.”

Of course, William had no idea what his brother had been talking about. But Jacob did. He’d been grooming the horse at the time but when he’d overheard this, he had difficulty hiding his smile. This surely meant that George Thompson was a Templar. He only knew of one organisation that spoke about order, purpose and direction. Jacob thought that this was a step forwards. Evie had agreed but she’d said that they still needed clear and undeniable proof. This was where their problem lay. At present, they did not have any written evidence despite Jacob sneaking into Thompson’s bedroom and searching the room. 

 

“You need to find an opportunity to follow him.” Evie said, one morning where she’d somehow managed to find a gap in her duties, “He meets people away from the house and that’s our best chance.”

The pair were stood in the yard outside the servants quarter. Spread out around the yard, concrete yard was broken clocks, chairs and an old table.

“Problem there is that I need to be free that day.” Jacob countered, “I can’t just disappear. It would look strange.”

“I know. I know that but we have to do something.”

Evie put a hand over her face, hiding her eyes for view. Her brother looked at her, a sympathetic look on his face. He knew that she was growing impatient. She had been here nearly triple the amount of time the council had told her and it was impacting on her patience. She was desperate to leave. Perhaps it didn’t help the Evie was currently being punished for something that she hadn’t done. She’d been in the morning room, cleaning, when Elizabeth Thompson had flown into a rage and broken a rather expensive vase. Rather then admit what she had done, being the selfish person she was, Elizabeth had blamed Evie.

 

Although all the servants knew of Elizabeth’s temperament they had still had to punish Evie on orders for Mr and Mrs Thompson. It was one of those situations where Evie had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She’d taken the punishments in her stride at first but a week later the strain was showing. Jacob gazed at his sister for a moment, he wanted this to end for her. He considered Evie to have an enormous amount of patience but even her patience had its limits. Putting an arm round his twin Jacob pulled her in for a hug. He felt her wrap her arms around him and hide her face in his shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok.” Jacob said, rubbing her back, “You just have to hang in there. We are going to discover the truth and get out of here.”

“This is just taking far longer than expected.” Evie replied, a voice muffled, “And I know I should just get on with it. I just need to pull myself together.”

“We may be masters of our chosen profession but we are still human and there is only so much we mere humans can take.”

Evie straightened up and took a deep breath. She was steading herself.

“You’d think after having to deal with you all these years I’d have the patience of a saint.” Evie smirked.

Jacob gasped in mock horror, “Oh sister how you wound me with your cruel words.”

His twin looked at him for a moment, a rather bemused look on her face, “You’re a poet now?”

Jacob shrugged, “I dabble.”

Evie smiled and made to speak but the sound of a door opening behind them caught their attention. Stepping out of the house was Alice, she glanced round the small yard before spotting Evie.

“Evie, Mrs White is asking for you.” She said, smiling slightly.

Evie nodded, a barely audible sigh escaped her lips. Jacob put his hand on her shoulder before Evie walked away. He watched her go for a minute a slight smile on his face, he really felt for his twin. Turning away from the main house he walked the short walk to the stables. It did not take him long at all to reach the stables, they were located fairly close to the main house. However when he got there he found the head groom, a man called Robert, waiting for him.

“Ah Jacob there you are. We need to get the carriage ready.”

Jacob frowned, “I didn’t think anyone would want it today.”

“Well Master George has gone down to town and apparently, he’d too tired to walk back.” Robert replied, rolling his eyes.

Jacob shook his head and followed Robert. But as he saddled the horses the thought crossed his mind that here stood an opportunity. He could only hope that he uncover something.

* * *

George Thompson leant against a tree and watched as a man approached him. The man was wearing a black suit but pinned to his black waistcoat was a red cross. To the untrained eye this might just look like an ordinary pin but George knew it was the red cross of the Templar Order. He eyed the pin with a longing look, he was longing to wear a cross of his own. He’d done everything he could to impress them Templars and show them his commitment to their cause. As the Templar approached him George could not help but hope that he was bringing the news he so longed to hear.

“Good Afternoon George.” The Templar said as the pair shook hands.

“Afternoon Arthur.” George replied.

The pair began walking. They kept a reasonable distance from the other people about town as their discussions were ones which had to kept a secret.

“The Order wants to thank you George for everything you have contributed to our cause.” Arthur said.

“That sounds as though you are about to cut ties with me.” George frowned, “After all the money and resources I have poured into the Order. You can’t just drop me.”

Arthur held up his hand in an almost mock surrender, “You mistake my meaning. We do not intend to cut ties with you at all.”

 

The pair came to a halt, as they did a carriage pulled up beside them. A coachman came round the carriage and held the door open. George held up his hand to his servants as if to say hold on a moment. The pair continued to speak albeit in hushed voices.

“The Order intends to formally induct you.” Arthur continued, “Meet me here tomorrow at midday. I shall give you a formal induction letter and your own Templar Badge. Next week you’ll have the formal ceremony and then you are one of us.”

George struggled to hide the smile. This was what he had worked for, all his hard work had paid off. He was to be a Templar. Arthur extended his hand;

“Until tomorrow, brother.”

George took the extended hand, “Tomorrow.”

Turning George strolled over to the waiting carriage and climbed in wearing a smirk on his face. But he failed to notice that the coachmen, who had shut the door behind him, was wearing a similar smirk. For Jacob had heard every word despite the two men talking in hushed voices. Climbing up next to Robert, who was driving the carriage, he continued to smirk.

“Why are you smirking?” Robert asked.

“Because I like smirking.” Jacob replied, “It confuses people.”

Robert gave him a rather amused look before commanding the horses to start moving. As the carriage headed back towards the estate Jacob thoughts turned to the next day. Tomorrow was the perfect opportunity to finally get that evidence they needed, then they could finally leave. With any luck this might be the beginning of the end.


	7. Chapter Seven

The day had finally come. On this day everything he had worked for would come together. George Thompson stared at his own reflection with a smug look on his face. It had taken a long time to get here and now it was finally here. Giving his reflection one last look, he turned and headed out of his bedroom. He strolled along the corridor with a certain air of importance. For now, he was important. Now he was involved with bigger than normal day to day life. He was so caught up his own thoughts that he strolled straight into his older brother.

“I do apologise brother.”

William stared at his brother with a rather bemused look on his face.

“You’re in a strange mood George.”

“Not a strange mood brother, a victorious one. My hard work has finally paid off.”

“And can I finally know what it is that your work entails?”

George shook his head, “You are my brother but you can never know but what you can know is I will be making a great impact on so many lives.”

William considered his younger brother for a moment. He had certainly changed over the last few months. He could not quite place what had happened but he was far more secretive then before. Before the secretiveness and sneaking around the two brothers had been quite close, the two would confide in each other and deal with their father’s temperament together.

“I imagine brother you have questions for me but alas I cannot answer them. I have places to go and people to see.”

William watched as his brother gave him a look before walking away. He had no idea what his brother was doing but he had a bad feeling it wasn’t a good thing. All he could do was hope that whatever he was doing it did not lead to him getting into trouble.

* * *

Jacob was feeling rather proud of himself and he was determined to rub it in Evie’s face. Not that he really needed to rub his upcoming success to her, she’d be happy about it anyway but because she was his sister he felt it was an obligation as her twin to rub her face in his success. Hopefully that would bring her spirits up or maybe it would just infuriate her, well in Jacob’s mind there was only one way to find out. He was currently hiding behind a low wall of a church graveyard in the certain of town. He managed to talk Robert into letting him go down to the town on the understanding that he would bring back biscuits that Robert was obsessed with. But right at that moment getting biscuits was not on the list of priorities. He was waiting for the imminent arrival of a certain new Templar. From the conversation, he had heard yesterday Thompson was due to meet the same Templar at this time in this place. This has proved to be true as a couple of metres away on the other side of the wall stood the Templar that Thompson was due to meet.

 

Being in more of a position to watch what as going on Jacob recognised the Templar to be Marcus Dawes. Dawes was the one responsible for recruiting new Templars and a target for the Assassins. Once Jacob returned to the Estate he planned to send a message to council to inform them of the target’s location. But right now, he needed to obtain the evidence that the council needed. Peaking over the top of the wall he could see Dawes standing by a tree he was trying to look as natural as possible. He kept glancing at his pocket watch which gave away the fact he was waiting for someone. Jacob crouched behind the wall again and looked at his own watch. Time was moving on and Thompson wasn’t here, the problem was if Jacob was away from the estate for too long it might raise suspicions. But the hand of fate seemed to intervene for Jacob as a matter of minutes later a familiar voice floated over to him.

“Ah Mister Dawes how pleasant to see you again so soon.”

Glancing over the wall again Jacob smirked, Thompson had arrived.

 

The two Templars shook hands and began walking, they tried to stay away from people as they walked. The last thing they needed was to be overheard. Dawes reached into his pocket, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Thompson.

“Here the papers I spoke of yesterday. You are to bring both of those to the induction next week.”

Thompson took the envelope smirked at it before pocketing it.

“Well now that I am a true Templar, what does to order require of me?”

Dawes looked at Thompson for a moment, he had not expected this subject to come up so quick.

“The order recently lost control of London to the Assassin Brotherhood. This has impacted on our income substantially, not enough to break us but certainly enough to cause us some…” Dawes thought for a moment, “Some difficulty.”

“I imagine that you require some money.”

Dawes nodded, “Yes we need money to finance our task of retaking London.”

“Done. I will get that sorted.”

 

The pair walked on for a few minutes before Dawes held out a hand to stop his colleague.

“The order does want you to be aware of something.”

Thompson frowned at Dawes, “Aware of what?”

“The Assassins are aware of you. Word has reached us that they have sent an Assassin to watch you.”

“Who. What’s this Assassin’s name?”

“Evie Frye. She was one of the Assassins that were responsible for us losing control of London.”

Thompson thought for a moment. He did not believe he had heard that name before. But he would discover this Assassin. He would track her down and kill her.

“I will discover her and end her.”

“Well, if you find her inform us before you act. Evie Frye is a Master Assassin and I am sure the Grand Master would want to be there for her death.”

Thompson nodded, “Come let us move on from the subject of those blasted Assassins and discuss the details of the money the order requires.”

* * *

Evie was shaking. Glancing down at her right hand she could see blood pouring from the wound there. She tried to take a steading breath but that ultimately failed. Reaching out with her other hand she turned on the tap, watching as water flooded from the tap. Taking another breath, she placed her bloody hand underneath the water. A hiss escaped her lips before she could stop it. Evie watched her blood mingle with the running water before escaping off the side of her hand. She was still shaking as the blood escaped the wound with the aid of the water. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the running water from the tap. But Evie should have known that she would not have been alone in the kitchen for long. She heard footsteps behind her before there was a gasp.

“Evie? Evie my dear what’s happened.”

Evie looked over her shoulder, Mrs Watson was standing behind her looking rather pale. She opened her mouth to speak but found that before she could say anything Mrs Watson had hurried out of the room. In the distance, Evie could hear her calling out for Mrs White which made Evie let out a shaky sigh. She should had known that she would have been discovered, that she couldn’t hide what had happened. There were lots of footsteps heading towards the kitchen now, followed by more gasps. Well the gasps were not surprising she knew that she looked a state. Her right hand was covered in blood as was her apron and there was a cut across her cheek bone. Judging by her appearance it wasn’t a surprise to find herself surrounding by Mrs Watson, Mrs White, both footmen and Alice.

“Evie, what happened?” Mrs White asked.

Evie didn’t answer for a moment, part of her wasn’t sure she could speak and the other wasn’t sure if she should say what had happened. She felt a hand on her shoulder and discovered that the owner of the hand was Alice.

“I-It’s nothing, just an acc-“ Evie began.

“Please don’t tell me it was accident. Your wounds clearly show it was anything but.” Mrs White interrupted.

 

Evie swallowed. She was going to have to tell them now whether she liked it or now.

“Miss Elizabeth decided my punishment wasn’t quite finished.”

“And…. And she did this to you?” Mrs Watson asked, slowly.

“She… She called me up to her room and told me that she needed to ensure that I never commit this crime, in her words, again.”

Alice scoffed, “She is such a madam. Why would she blame you for a something that she committed? I mean -”

“Alice.” Mrs White interrupted, “All of us downstairs are aware of Miss Elizabeth’s temperament and we all know that Evie is innocent in this but let us please credit Miss Elizabeth with the respect she is entitled to.”

Alice rolled her eyes and made to speak but a look from Mrs White caused her to stop.

“What did she do Evie?” Mrs Watson asked.

Evie paused, still watching the blood escaping from her hand. She did not like talking about things like this but there was no way back now.

“She struck me across the face, she had her rings on which is why there’s a cut. Then she struck my hand with a belt until it bled.”

There was silence for a while as the others took in what Evie had just said. They just stared at Evie, who was wishing everyone would just go away. She still hadn’t stopped shaking. The silence dragged on for a while before Mrs White spoke.

“We must tend to your injury, Evie. Joseph can you fetch the first aid supplies and bring them to my sitting room. Evie come with me and I’ll sort you out.”

Joe hurried away but Evie shook her head.

“I appreciate the offer Mrs White but I can manage.”

Mrs White looked at Evie for a moment with a rather concerned look, she made to speak but Charlie interrupted.

“Mrs White, why don’t I run down to the stables and fetch Jacob?”

Mrs White glanced at Evie but nodded at Charlie, who immediately left the room. Her eyes turned back to Evie, who was visibly shaking. Alice was stood next to her watching her movements carefully. There was also Mrs Watson who also was watching Evie.

“Why don’t we give Evie some space, Alice come with me.”

Alice made to protest but Mrs White just shook her head. Rather reluctantly Alice left her friend’s side and followed Mrs White from the room.

 

The kitchen was silent as Evie continued to stare at her bleeding hand and Mrs Watson stood nearby not quite knowing what to do. She could see that Evie had lost a fair amount of blood, the stained apron and her pale face. She soon decided that perhaps she should just make herself busy, she did not wish to make Evie uncomfortable. A few minutes past before Charlie returned with Jacob close behind. Jacob glanced between his sister and Mrs Watson before moving to his sister’s side. Jacob gently took hold his twin’s injured hand by the wrist and removed from the water. He then gently led his sister out of the kitchen and out into the yard. Mrs Watson watched them go with a sad expression, Evie had gone through too much these last few weeks. She just hoped things changed for her and changed soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jacob carefully wrapped the bandage around his sister’s bloody hand. The blood flow had slowed but not stopped completely. Evie was staring off into the distance, she was rather pale, the cut on her cheek had been cleaned but still looked rather nasty. She let out a deep breath as Jacob finished bandaging her hand.

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked, eying his twin carefully.

“Yes.” Evie nodded, “I just… I just want a way out of here. I’m tired off all this…”

Evie trailed off, she gazed off into the distance again. Jacob was quick to pull his sister into a hug. He felt her bury her face into his shoulder. Running his hand up and down her back Jacob spoke.

“I know you’re desperate to get of here and I think I have our ticket.”

Evie pulled away from her brother and gave him a look. Putting a hand into his pocket he pulled out an envelope. Opening the envelope, he pulled out a letter and a Templar badge.

“I took these from Master Thompson today and before you ask I made my escape right after taking them so I wasn’t caught.”

Evie took the letter and gazed at it for a few moments. A small, tired smile slowly worked its way on to her face.

“This… this is it. Jacob this is what we need.” Evie said, “We could… we could get out of here.”

“I know. I will send it to George and then we can get out of here.”

Evie shook her head, “No don’t post it. What would happen if the post got intercepted? No, ask George to come here. Give to him in person.”

“I suppose that would be safer.” Jacob agreed.

Evie handed the letter back to Jacob, who stored it safely inside his jacket. For a moment there was silence as Evie looked off into the distance once more. Then Evie stood and threw her arms around her brother. Jacob smiled as he returned the hug.

“We are going to get out of here.” Evie said, “And it’s all thanks to you brother.”

Jacob shook his head, “No, you did most of the hard work sister. This is your victory.”

 

Evie pulled away from Jacob, she looked quite visibly more relaxed. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Behind them the door to the house opened and Alice appeared. She moved over to the siblings and placed a hand on Evie’s shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

Evie nodded, “Yes, I’m ok but thank you.”

“I can’t believe she did that to you though it’s crazy.”

“Very crazy.” Jacob agreed, “But then I suppose that being ridiculously rich makes her think she has the right to treat people this way.”

“If I had it my way I’d give her a slap to be honest.” Alice added.

“You’d never get away with that though.” Evie said, “But I can see why you want to do that.”

Alice smiled, “Mrs White asked me to tell you not to worry about the rest of your duties today.”

Evie looked genuinely relived by that and Alice couldn’t blame her. Her gaze rested on Evie’s injured hand, she could see the blood slowly soaking through the bandage. How on Earth had Evie stood having her hand repeatedly struck? Alice looked at Evie again and sighed.

“I best get back in. I’ll bring you some food later if you’re in our room at dinner.”

Evie smiled and thanked Alice as the latter walked back inside the house. Letting out a sigh she leant once again against her twin who put an arm around her. Honestly, she was thankful that she didn’t need to do any more duties. The last thing she wanted was to be in proximity to Miss Elizabeth as honestly, she was not sure what she might do. With her patience for maintaining her cover wavering should she be near Miss Elizabeth it was possible that she’d snap at her. Then all of this would have been for nothing and she would mostly likely end up dead along with her brother.

Jacob held his sister against him, rubbing the top of her arm in a comforting manner. She may have been released from her duties for the day but that did not mean she was ok. He could tell she was still shaken by what had happened. It only took a small movement of his arm to indicate to his twin of what he wanted her to do. He led his sister away from the house and down towards the stables. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to end up lying in her bed dwelling on the situation. He had to take her mind of everything and he knew the spending time with the horses would do it. Evie loved horses, they both did. When they reached the stables a few of the stable boys greeted them but none inquired as to why Evie was here which both twins were thankful for. Evie removed her cap and bloodied apron tossing them to one side. She immediately approached the bay coloured horse, gently extending her hand to stroke its face. Jacob could see the tension begin to leave his sister as she interacted with the horse.  

“I’ll write to George right now.” Jacob said, “If I send it by express then it might get to him by morning then he’ll be here the day after tomorrow.”

Evie looked at him and smiled.

“It’s nearly over Evie. We’re nearly out of here.”

 

* * *

 

George strolled up the drive towards his home. Night was drawing in fast, his business with the Templars had taken up most of the day. There was a smile on his face which as of yet he had been unable to hide it. As tempting as it was he had to try not to rub his snugness in his father’s face. The stones crunched under his feet as he walked. Maybe he should rub his success in his father’s face. But then again, he had to ensure he protected the order, he couldn’t risk the exposure of the order. As he drew closer to the house he could see his brother standing outside preparing to mount his horse.

“You’ve been out most of the day.” William said, “Is this new work of yours always going to keep you out all day?”

George stopped beside his brother, “Who knows, we shall just have to wait and see. Have I missed anything here?”

William laughed, “Oh yes you have. Lizzie attacked one of the maids.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh, it was over that whole vase thing. She decided she needed to teach the maid another lesson.”

George frowned at his brother. There was something in the way he had said that which confused him.

“You sound like you think she did something wrong.”

“And you don’t?” William looked at his brother, “You think it is ok to go around hitting people?”

“Yes, I do. I mean this maid is just that a maid and they have to be punished for their actions.”

William threw him a look, “Come off it brother, the people who spend their lives making ours comfortable and look after us deserve our respect.”

His brother scoffed, “I don’t see why they’re servants.”

 

For a moment, the Elder Thompson brother just stared at the younger. He was not quite believing what he was hearing. He knew that he was the only one in his family that seem to have learnt about respecting others. But he had thought that perhaps his little brother who was always getting belittled but their father might have learnt it to. Well, judging by his reaction here the answer to that was no. Without another word to his brother, William mounted his horse and trotted away. There was no point trying to persuade his brother.

 

The younger brother watched his elder brother leave before shrugging and moving inside. William had always had a weird respect from others which George didn’t understand. Heading through the front doors of the grand house George headed towards the stairs intent on changing before dinner. However when he reached the top of the stairs a movement to his left caught his attention. Heading towards the stairs was his younger sister, she was already changed for dinner wearing a fine evening gown with her dark hair delicately framing her face.

“Good evening sister.” George greeted, a smile on his face.

Elizabeth smiled brightly at her brother, “George! I was wondering where you were.”

“Missing me that much?”

Elizabeth laughed, “You wish. But I did want to tell you something. I think you will be proud of me.”

“Does this have anything to do with the maid you hit?”

Elizabeth stared at her brother, “How did you know that?”

“I ran into William outside. All he told me was that you hit the maid.”

“With a belt.” She stated, rather proudly, “I held her hand down to the table and hit it repeatedly until I was satisfied. Then before I let her go I slapped her. I have to admit I am surprised that she didn’t make a sound all the way through.”

A sudden thought came into his mind which took him back to his conversation earlier with his colleague.

“What was this maid’s name?”

Elizabeth thought for a moment, “I think it was Evie.”


	9. Chapter Nine

The early morning sun had just began to appear. It shone brightly through the windows of one of the manor’s fine bedrooms. But the occupant of the room was not asleep. The newest member of Templar Order. He had not slept all night, his mind was racing. It was all down to discovering the name of the maid his younger sister had attacked. Evie. There was no doubt of who that was. That was the Assassin who had been sent to watch him. She was a maid in this house. How long had she been here? What had she seen or heard? What had she said to her brotherhood? Well, regardless of the answers to all those questions the objective now was to find and kill her. But he’d have to get her away from the house first or else it would be obvious who’d killed her. The last thing he wanted was to be imprisoned for murder even if this Assassin deserved it. Throwing the covers aside he rose from the bed. Despite the early hour he knew there was not much time. He had to act fast before this Assassin realised that she’d been discovered. He knew from what what his Templar colleagues had told him that Assassins were very perceptive so it would no doubt take this Evie a short amount of time to catch on. George dressed quickly and left the room. There was a lot of work to do and not much time to do it.

* * *

Something was wrong. That she was sure of. Evie was seated at the servants’ hall table about to eat their lunch with the rest of the servants. Even with Alice seated beside her she could not focus on the conversation with Alice and the other maids. It had only been a day since Miss Elizabeth had assaulted her with a belt and her injuries were still fresh. The cut to her cheek had scabbed over and her hand seemed to have finally stopped bleeding after Evie had got up multiple times during the night to change the bandage. The other servants hadn’t commented on her injuries and that she was thankful for. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about what had happened. Especially since she felt a change in the air. There was definitely something wrong but she could not tell what with. Maybe it had something to do with newest Templar recruit who had currently not been seen since the previous night. Evie wanted to talk to her brother, to express to him her concerns but she’d been unable to see him. Despite what had happened the previous day Mrs White was refusing to let Evie see Jacob stating that there were far more important things happening today. Gazing down at her bandaged hand a thought crossed her mind. What if her cover was blown? What if George Thompson had figured out who she really was? If he had then maybe that was why he was out and no one had see him. Maybe he had gone to inform the Templars of the location of an Assassin. Evie was aware of the fact she was target for the Templars and also what respect a new Templar would get from killing a Master Assassin.

“What do you think Evie?”

The question brought Evie out of her thoughts. The other maids were looking at her, obviously waiting for her to answer.

“Oh I’m sorry I was miles away.” Evie replied.

The maid sat opposite her, Lily, smiled slightly at her.

“We were taking about the latest hairstyles.  What do you make of them?” Lily asked.

“Oh.. um.. I don’t know. I haven’t seen them.”

Evie hated how she sounded but at this moment in time the last thing she wanted to be thinking about was hair. The other maids were looking at her in a way which she didn’t appreciate. She muttered an apology before rising from the table and leaving the room. Rounding the corner, she pressed her back against the wall and took a breath. There were too many thoughts going round her head. She needed to sort out what was going on in her head.

 

She had to think realistically there was not logical way that her cover could been blown. Never in the seven months she’d been at the Petersfield Estate had she ever risked her cover. When she had been sneaking through George Thompson’s belongings a few months ago there had been none of the family members in the house and she’d left the room exactly how she had found it. Logically there was no way that her cover had been blown so why was she having the awful feeling that it had been? She had to talk to Jacob. Perhaps he could talk her down, tell her that she was just being stupid. Despite being told she could not go down to the stables Evie left the through the kitchen door and headed down to the stables. The midday sun could not be seen behind the thick grey clouds which filled the sky. It was as though the weather could tell that she was uneasy about something. The heels of her shoes clicked on the stones as the stables came into view. Outside the stables stood the chestnut horse and a man, who couldn’t have been more than a few years older than she was. The man was gently brushing the horse’s mane.  But this man was not Jacob. Hearing approaching footsteps the man looked up.

“Oh hi Evie.” The man, Robert, greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Is Jacob here? I need to speak to him.”

Robert shook his head, “He’s not I’m afraid. He went to take the Master to the station. Do you want me to tell him you’re looking for him?”

Evie thought for a moment, “No.. No don’t worry. It can wait.”

Turning on her heel she headed back towards the house. It could well be a sign of how stupid she was being that Jacob wasn’t at the stables. The walk back actually calmed her and thinking about it now there was absolutely no way her cover could had been blown. Everything was fine.

 

How wrong she was.

 

The evening had drawn in, the moonlight shining through the curtained window of the bedroom she and Alice shared. While Alice had fallen asleep a while ago after a rather amusing conversation, Evie was still awake. Lying underneath the think covers of her bed she found herself gazing at the moonlight which had crept through the curtains and rested on the side of the wardrobe. She was lost in thought; her brain could not quite settle itself down to sleep. Absentmindedly, she picked at a loose thread in the bandage around her hand. She could not quite place her finger on what was keeping her awake. All she could think of was the yet again something was not right. It was only when something alerted her Eagle Vison that she moved. Slipping from the bed and pulling a shawl round her, she moved to the door. She hated wearing a nightdress and shawl but it was necessary for this ridiculous cover she was maintaining. She was planning on burning all the dresses when she as finally free of this mission. That she was looking forward to. Reaching the door she allowed her Eagle Vision to take over. It should something red on the other side of the wall. She could not be sure how close this person was to the door but she was certain of who it might be. Silently she opened the door and stepped out. The first thing she felt once out of her room was the cold, metal barrel of a gun pressed to her temple.

“Close the door.” Came a harsh whisper.

Evie did as she was told, she had already thought it was better to get her attacker out of the house so no harm came to anyone else.

“So, we finally meet Evie Frye.” The whisper said again.

Evie was in no doubt who this was. George Thompson sneered at her as he pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Evie’s temple.

“Did you not think you’d get found out Assassin. You must have known that your cover could only last so long.”

“Still took you over half a year to find me.” Evie retorted, a smirk on her face.

In response, the gun was pressed even harder into her temple.

“Do you think I won’t use this? With just a twitch of my finger your pathetic life would be over.”

Evie looked at Thompson, her smirk still in place, “I’m not afraid of you. I have no doubt you will use this on me but not here. Oh no, you wouldn’t want to risk being found out. Kill me here and you’d never get away, the servants will pin you down before you can even reach the stairs.”

There was a pause and Evie knew that Thompson was thinking about what she had just said. Although this pause could be used as an opportunity for her to escape, she waited. There were too many people nearby that could get hurt when the inevitable fight broke out. She was also thinking that If she would draw Thompson outside then she might be able to alert Jacob as to what was going on. She felt Thompson grab her back the nightdress she was wearing and shove her forwards, an indication to walk. Evie allowed herself to be shoved down the stairs and out into the paved courtyard.

 

As she moved through the doorway she feigned a trip causing Thompson to lose his grip on her. Pulling out of his grip she spun round to face Thompson whilst avoiding an incoming fist. Thompson raised the gun taking aim at Evie however she anticipated this and using her left forearm she pushed the gun away with strength that Thompson did not imagine she had. But the tables soon turned when Thompson thought of a way to bring the Assassin down. Flipped the gun round in his hand so he was holding on to the barrel. With all his strength he smashed the thick, metal handle of the gun into the side of Evie’s head, who did not manage to duck in time. She crumpled to the ground, landing on her hands and knees.

 _Come on, get up,_ she thought to herself but her body was failing to respond. She could feel blood pouring down the side of her head. Then again hard, painful blow to her head and the world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! 
> 
> Just a heads up I am going to be in Australia at the end of this week so it is possible I won't update for 3 weeks. I might be able to upload chapters while I am out there but I can't be sure if I will be able to!   
> So my plan is to give you the next chapter this Thursday rather then Sunday and then I will try to upload more chapter as normal while I'm away. Apologies for this but I need my summer holiday haha!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Jacob ran his hand down the chestnut horse stood in front of him. He was certainly going to miss this horse. But the time had come for them to go their separate ways. Today was the day that George Westhouse was due to arrive, then Jacob and Evie Frye would disappear from the Petersfield Estate never to be seen again. He knew that Evie was going to be delighted by this, she was so desperate to leave the estate, especially since she had succeeded in her task. Jacob was planning to finish his morning duties make up some reason to go down into the town and not return. He couldn’t be quite sure how Evie was going to make her way out, but maybe it was better for Jacob to leave first then Evie could sneak away after nightfall. As Jacob turned his attention back to the horse in front of him there was the sound of hurried footsteps. Looking over the top of the horse Jacob recognised Joe, one of the footman, running towards the stables.

“Don’t tell me.” Jacob said, “The family are having a last-minute breakfast with someone and needs the carriage brought round now.”

Joe shook his head, “Mr Parker sent me to fetch you. You need to come now.”

Jacob’s blood ran cold, had something happened to Evie?

 

He was quick to follow Joe back into the main house where he found that the servants in a complete sense of panic. He was ushered into the kitchen where he found Mr Parker, Mrs White and Mrs Watson. The kitchen maids were busy getting breakfast ready whilst the three senior servants stood by a round table looking concerned.

“Ah Jacob.” Mr Parker said, “Please tell me the location of your sister.”

Jacob frowned, “She’s here isn’t she? I couldn’t tell you where in this house she is but she should be here.”

“She’s not.” Mrs White said, “Alice reported that she’d gone this morning. She said that she’d been there when she’d gone to bed and when she woke this morning she’d gone. Then we found her shawl outside which appears to have a blood stain on it.”

A white shawl was handed to Jacob which did indeed have a blood stand on it. A rather large one at that. He could not be sure that was Evie’s, he’d never seen her wear anything like that.

“Are you sure that’s Evie’s?”

“We are certain.” Mr Parker replied.

Jacob observed the looks on the three servants, although he could not read their minds he could somehow guess from the looks on their faces that they believed Evie had done a runner. Well, he knew that Evie would consider that to get away but she’d never sneak off before confirmation that her mission was complete.

“Evie would not just leave, she’s not like that.” He stated, looking directly at Mr Parker, “If she’s not here then something must have happened to her. I will find her.”

 

He did not give the others anytime to respond. Jacob walked through the kitchen and into the servants’ hall. There were servants everywhere, all rushing around trying to get their morning duties done. Scanning the room, he could not see the person he was looking for. Turning again he raced up and down the corridors, searching. She had to be here somewhere. Finally, after running the entire length of the servants’ hall he spotted a maid leaving the laundry room.

“Alice!” Jacob called.

Alice, who was carrying what appeared to be bed linins, looked up.

“Oh Jacob, I was wondering when you’d come looking for me. Look, I’ve told Mr Parker and Mrs White everything and I really need to get on.”

Jacob had drawn level with her, “I need you to tell me what happened. You know Evie, you know that she would not just up and vanish.”

“But what other explanation is there? She was there when I went to sleep and gone when I woke. Maybe it had something to do with what happened between her and Miss Elizabeth?”

“Evie wouldn’t let that bother her.”

Jacob ran his hand through his hair, thinking. He knew that Evie had been desperate to leave but she wouldn’t just vanish, no she took her role as an Assassin to seriously. The clue to her disappearance must be that bloodied shawl. Then it hit him. He knew what must have happened.

“Alice, are all the family in this morning?”

Alice looked taken aback, “Yes, they are all here. In fact I really do need to go up and change the beds before they finish breakfast. Please Jacob let me know when you find her. I pray nothing has happened to her.”

Jacob nodded as Alice hurried away before he made his way to the back door. George Thompson had taken his sister, to where he did not know but he was certain that he was to blame. Somehow he must have found out about Evie although he had was uncertain. Jacob strolled out of the main house not sparing the senior servants, who tried to get his attention, a second glance. Heading round the house back towards the stables Jacob’s mind was racing. Somehow Thompson had get Evie out of the house last night and taken her somewhere before coming back here. But what had happened to her? What…. What if Thompson had killed her. Jacob’s blood seemed to freeze at that thought. Evie… dead? No she had to be alive. He shook his head as if trying to dispel the thought from his mind.

 

The stables came into view although Jacob had no intention of going into them. He was leaving the estate, there was no point carrying on in his pretend role as a groom. He had more important things to do. As he past the stables Robert came running out.

“Ah Jacob there you are. I need to you saddle the horses, Miss Elizabeth is going to a dress fitting after breakfast.”

“Sorry Robert, I can’t. I have more important things to attend to now.” Jacob replied.

He was heading away from the stables and towards the long drive which led out of the estate.

“Jacob!” Robert called, “You can’t just leave, what about all the work that needs doing.”

Jacob just raised his hand in farewell. As he walked past the front of the house the windows that looked in on the dining room appeared. Although he did not stop to watch exactly what was going on there Jacob saw George Thompson sat at the table looking rather smug. Oh, how he wanted to burst into that dining room and punch that smug bastard. But he knew that by doing that it could potentially do more harm than good. What if Evie was still alive? He could not and would not risk his sister safety. He did not give the grand house a second look as he walked through the gates. Jacob made his way into the town, but when he would normally walk into the only pub in the town this time he headed away from the town centre. A short walk outside the main town was a tiny railway station. Not many trains ran to the station and it near impossible to get a train unless it was timed exactly right.

 

Stepping onto the platform he looked around, he had no idea when the next train was likely to arrive at the station. The platform was deserted apart from an elderly man holding a broom, dressed in a navy uniform, he was sweeping the platform.

Jacob hurried over to the man, “When does the next train arrive?”

The old man looked up and seemed to consider Jacob’s question for an extraordinary length of time.

“You’re in luck young man because the next train is due within the next hour.”

Jacob stared at the man, “Can you not be more specific?”

But the old man had wondered off with his broom humming an annoying tune to himself. Jacob stared after him for a moment before concluding that he could not just wait on the platform. He had to do something to try and find his sister, he could not sit around. He would start in town, visit everywhere he knew Evie had either been or liked. There had to be some way to track her down. His search took in back into town and that was where George Westhouse found him a couple of hours later. George had not recognised Jacob at first due to the clothing he was wearing. But he tapped Jacob on the shoulder saying;

“My my Jacob, don’t you look like a groom.”

Jacob turned, he would not admit it but he was relieved to see the elder Assassin.

“I didn’t expect to see you for a few hours.” George continued, “How did you manage to get away early?”

“Something has happened between me sending you that message and your arrival George.” Jacob said.

George frowned, “What’s happened?”

“It’s Evie, she’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter! 
> 
> As I said last time I will be in Australia for the next 3 weeks. I will try to update whilst I'm out there but if not expect the next chapter on the 8th or 9th September!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am uploading this from Australia as promised!  
> I am uploading from my iPad so let me know if something is off as in the formatting.  
> I’ll try again next Sunday to upload again but if not the next chapter will be the 8th September. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The two Assassins found themselves a quiet corner of the town to discuss the matter at hand. From there position they could easily see anyone who might wonder to close and potentially overheard what the pair were saying. Jacob had handed over the Templar documents which George Westhouse had confirmed where genuine documents. They had solid proof that George Thompson was a Templar, but rather then turning their attention as to how he was to be dealt with they began discussing possible reasons behind Evie’s disappearance.  
“I know you won’t like what I am about to say.” George was saying, watching Jacob, “We can’t ignore that fact that it is possible that Thompson has killed Evie.”  
Jacob rounded on him, “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that! Evie is alive, she has to be. If they’d killed her then surely we’d know.”  
George rested a hand on the younger Assassin’s shoulder, “Trust me Jacob I have faith that she is alive but we have to make sure we are aware of all options.”  
“So what do we do?”  
George smiled, “We find her. Plain and simple. Evie is out there somewhere and we will find her. You never know she might just escape and find us, I don’t think I need to remind you not to underestimate your sister.”  
Jacob smiled, that was true if there was one thing that shouldn’t been done it would be to underestimate his twin.

* * *

George Thompson was stood before a long table. There were several dark, tall backed chair which lined the table. Seated in each chair were senior members of the Templar order. The central chair bore the Grand Master by the name of Francis Turner. Turner was a tall, an asset which he very much used to his advantage. His method of intimidation usually involved him used his height in one way or another. Turner was older then the previous Grand Master being he was in his late forties but that was no matter. He was well respected within the order and even a close friend of the previous Grand Master, Crawford Starrick. Turner lent against the table, eying the newest Templar with an unreadable expression.

“It surprises me Master Thompson how a man of your station and intelligence would fail to follow the most basic of instructions.” Turner said, “You were told to come today with your official letter of acceptance into the order and badge. Yet you appear today with neither”  
Thompson cleared his throat, “Sir, I did not forget. My documents and badge were stolen.”  
Turner raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and how do you know this?”  
“Because I caught the Assassin that did so and that has been monitoring me for god knows how long.”  
There was the sound of muttering from the other Templars along the table for the Grand Master hushed them.  
“Are you telling me that you’ve caught Evie Frye? A Master Assassin?”  
Thompson nodded, he wasn’t even trying to hide his smugness from them. It occurred to him that perhaps this high-ranking Templars thought he was a fool. But he was no fool, no he had succeeded where other more highly ranked Templars had failed. Somewhere hidden in the woods was the Master Assassin, Evie Frye and he would take her life.

Turner seemed to consider Thompson in a new light. It was impressive to see such a new Templar capture such a high-ranking Assassin, especially the Assassin who had ended the lives of two Templars, Lucy Thorne and Crawford Starrick.  
“This is very impressive Master Thompson. Where have you hidden her?”  
“The ruins of a fort in the woods outside the town where I live. One of it’s prisons cells is still standing, I’ve locked her in there. It’s impossible to locate unless you know those woods well.”  
“That’s clever.” Turner remarked, “But don’t underestimate Assassins they are clever.”  
There was silence for a moment as Turner considered his next move. He stood, around him the other members of the order stood as well.  
“You will take me to the Assassin Thompson. I will look into her eyes before she dies by my hand.”

* * *

 

Despite her Assassin skills even she had been captured before but she had to admit she never been kept in such a dark place. It appeared to be an old prison cell. The room was cold, unwelcoming with stone walls and floors. The cell was dark but a small beam of light entered from a small barred window located by the top of the wall. Evie was sat leaning against the wall, the stone lining the floor and walls were freezing and she’d begun shivering some hours ago. In front of her, her hands were shackled in front of her with a rather old looking chain which was attached the wall behind her. It was not the first time since she’d regained consciousness that she’d cursed the timing of her capture. Maybe if it had been earlier in the day she wouldn’t be dressed in a nightdress which gave her no warmth. She woken into this prison a fair few hours ago with a thumping headache. She knew that she had a wound to the side of her head from where Thompson had struck her. She was also aware of a few bruises and scraps that had appeared on her body. Whilst she had no idea how they’d be inflicted she had a pretty good idea. An educated guess told her then Thompson had probably dragged her in to this cell and she’d been unceremoniously thrown to the ground. The nightdress she worse has already been dirtied slightly from her imprisonment and the bandage around her injured hand was turning grey and it appeared from the red stain that the wound had started to bleed again. Evie sighed as her gaze travelled to the black iron door which locked her into the cell. She had no idea how she was going to get through that. The shackles on her wrists didn’t allow her to even reach the door let alone try and open it. There was also the fact that with her hair being loose she had no pins to try and pick the lock. Her only hope was Jacob, he must know by now that she was missing judging by the light it appeared to be late afternoon. Well she assumed it was late afternoon she really couldn’t be sure. Either way she hoped Jacob would find her soon as apart from being in a cell, she was rather hungry. The last time she eaten was the previous night. Her thoughts of food were interrupted as they was a rattling sound coming from the door. The door to the cell opened. In to the cell stepped Thompson and another man who Evie did not know.  
“Ah look.” The unknown man said, “She’s awake. You’ve done well to capture her.”  
Turner moved over to crouch in front of Evie. He regarded her with a certain degree of glee.  
“So we finally meet Miss Frye. I’ve certainly heard a lot about you.”  
“I can’t say the same I’m afraid.” Evie said, with mock politeness.  
The unknown man put his face close to hers, it occurred to Evie that could well be an attempt to intimidate her. Well quite frankly the gang leader Cletus Strain in Lambeth who’d sung nursery rhythms as they’d fought was more intimidating. That had just been weird and a little creepy.  
“Were you this arrogant when you killed Starrick?” Turner asked.  
Evie smirked, “You’ll have to ask him.”

Smashing her shackled hand into the side of the Templar’s head, who recoiled, her smirked widened. She knew that this wouldn’t do much. She couldn’t escape due to her still being chained to the wall. But at least this would send a message to her captors that she could not be intimidated. The moment Turner had recoiled, Thompson had leapt into action. He jumped on the Assassin pinning her to the ground and delivering a hard punch across her face which made her nose start to bleed. Turner had straighten up and moved over to take Thompson’s place. He snarled down at the Assassin who, despite the bleeding nose, was looking rather pleased with herself.  
“You Assassins are really foolish. Do you really think you can get away with assaulting the Grand Master of the Templars.”  
The only response he got from the Assassin was a roll of the eyes which earn her another punch. Turner drew out a knife from his pocket and showed the Assassin.  
“I planned on killing you now but now I want you to suffer, to endure hours of suffering and torment before I finally kill you.” Turner placed the blade against Evie forearm. “Until then, this is for Lucy Thorne.”  
A deep slash was cut into her arm.  
“This is for Crawford Starrick.”  
Another slash to her arm.  
“And this is for me.”  
A third final slash was cut into her skin.

The two Templars stood, observing the captive on the ground. Whilst Turner swept rather dramatically from the room Thompson paused. He gazed down at Evie, who held his gaze. Thompson delivered a hard kick before leaving the cell, slamming the door behind him. There was a click as the lock was turn and she was alone again. Evie immediately rolled on to her side and spat out blood which had collected in the back of her throat from her bleeding nose. That had hurt more then she’d expected. Pressing her bleeding arm into her chest her gaze travelled out the window. She hoped Jacob would find her soon. Then this would all, finally, be over.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from Australia!   
> Now that I'm back the chapters will be going up normally again, every Sunday.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Jacob was pacing. His pacing was not helping him to warm up, the cold weather of November was setting in. The people who lived near the Petersfield Estate had brought out their winter coats and gloves. Little puffs of breath could be seen as the cold air made people’s breaths visible. November also that the Frye Twins’ twenty-second birthday was approaching, in fact it was only one day away. But Jacob could not even think about his approaching birthday as this day also mark the fourth full day of Evie’s disappearance. Nearly four days of not knowing where she was. As of yet the two Assassins had found nothing to help them figure out what had happened to her. The only clue that had been left was the bloodied shawl that had been found. But that hadn’t given them anything to go. There hadn’t been any blood left on the stones or if it had it had been cleaned off. It meant that even with Jacob’s Eagle Vision it gave him nothing to go on. But he was refusing to believe that Evie would have left with no trace. There must be something which would give away what had happened to her, they just hadn’t found it yet. He continued to pace up and down the room. Having left the Petersfield Estate when Evie had vanished he and George had set up an almost base of operations in an abandoned house on the edge of town. George had gone into the town on the knowledge from Jacob that some of the servants from the estate came down into town in the afternoon. George was to pose as a policemen and try to get information from the servants as they were convinced that there was something they were not being told. It hadn’t been that long since George had left, in fact it couldn’t have been more than an hour but to Jacob it seemed like an eternity. He was desperate to track Evie down but he had to remember, or rather George was consentingly reminding them, that they were keeping up their cover stories. Jacob hated this fact, he was ready to completely ditch the story. None of that mattered. Evie did.

 

The door opened behind Jacob. George stepped in, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up.

“So?” Jacob said, immediately walking over to him, “What did they say?”

George shock his head, “It’s not good Jacob. I spoke to a footman and a couple of maids. They couldn’t tell me anything more then we already know.”

Jacob run his hand through his hair, “Then we will have to hit the streets again. Expand our search. She will be out there, George, we just have to find her.”

“We need to track Thompson down and tail him. But he seems be sticking to the estate and whilst he stays there we’re stuck.”

Jacob had stopped listening, he was adjusting the straps on his gauntlet.

“I’m going back out there, surely he would have left the estate at some point to visit her. So there must be some trace of where he went and I’m going to find it.”

George nodded at Jacob as the latter walked to the door he’d just entered through.

“Good luck.” He said, although he wasn’t sure Jacob had heard him as the door was swiftly closed behind the younger Assassin.

George sighed and ran a hand through is rapidly greying hair. What would Ethan make of all this? One of his children was missing, quite possibly dead, he would most certainly be as restless as Jacob was. George sighed again, he hoped that Evie was alive. That she could hang on a little longer because they were coming. Regardless of what had happened, whether Evie was alive or not, they would find her.

* * *

As the two Assassins expanded the search for the missing comrade, two Templars were meeting out the outskirts of the wood a few miles outside of Petersfield. With the knowledge that the Assassins were looking for their prisoner they had to be more careful. The last thing they wanted was for her to be recused. Thompson was stood at the edge of the wood lingering nearby the trees, out of sight. He was waiting, waiting for his Grand Master. The afternoon sun was hidden behind the clouds and Thompson soon found himself pacing to try to keep warm. Winter was coming. He hadn’t been back to the woods since his last visit to the captive assassin which had been four days ago with the Grand Master. He had no idea what condition the Assassin would be, but his guess would be she’d be weaken and therefore easier to kill. Well, he hoped that she’d been killed tonight. He had enough troubles without an Assassin to keep locked up. His thoughts were interrupted by an approaching figure. He recognised the Grand Master approaching, the red cross attached to his jacket gave it away.

“Grand Master.” Thompson greeted, bowing ever so slightly.

“Thompson. I won’t waste time on pleasantries we have business to attend to. Before we go see Miss Frye, I must ask where is the money you have promised us?”

“I know that I haven’t delivered the money yet sir, but I am working on it. My father is not the easiest man to get money from.”

Turner frowned, “You said the money was yours.”

“It is.” Thompson insisted, “But my father has to release the money to me and that it is proving harder than I thought.”

Turner frowned at the newest member of the Knight Templar. This was not good enough, if they were going to take back London they needed the funds to do so.

 

After a moment Turner waved his hand, “Enough of this. Let us move on. How was Miss Frye on your last visit?”

“The last time I saw the Assassin was with you Grand Master.”

Turner stared at Thompson, not quite believing what he was hearing. He shared Thompson’s hatred for the Assassins but had he really left a captive for nearly four days. Even Templars respected life enough to at the very least to keep a person alive before the end.

“Are you telling me you have left Miss Frye with no food or liquid?”

“She is an Assassin, her needs do not matter.” Thompson countered.

“When I said I wanted her to suffer, this is not what I meant. Limit what she has but keep her alive so I can kill her.”

“But surely Grand Master, this is her suffering.”

“She can’t suffer if she’s dead.” Turner stated, he was already heading into the woods.

 

Thompson watched his Grand Master walk away for a moment, was he really concerned for an Assassin, the sworn enemies of the Templars? Perhaps he had more to learn. He had to jog to catch up with Turner who was nearing the abandoned fort. Shoving a hand in his pocket, Thompson pulled out the key from his pocket. He expected to find the Assassin sitting up and watching to see who was entering the cell. However, what they saw was Miss Frye lying on the floor apparently not moving. The Grand Master was the first to move, kneeling by the Assassin’s side he took in her appearance. Miss Frye was conscious, just about, and looked weak. The wounds that had been inflicted days ago hadn’t seemed to be healing at all. Turner looked up at Thompson who hadn’t moved from the door way.

“This is not the suffering I meant.” Turner said, “She’s barely alive.”

“But you wanted her to die. I want her to die.”

“Not like this.” Turner was rapidly losing his patience.

Standing Turner let out a deep sigh as he tried to steady himself.

“I will not end her life today. The plan will have to wait for tomorrow.”

Turner moved to the door, moving to stand next to Thompson.

“You will watch her and bring her back from death. I will return tomorrow where I expect her to be in better shape and the money that you promised us.”

With that the Grand Master left the cell leaving Thompson and the barely conscious Evie alone. Thompson stared down at the Assassin, who’d barely moved the entire time. What was he going to do now? Save the sworn enemy of the Templars and acquire the money from his father. He was not sure how he was going to resolve his problems but he had to find a way and there was little time to lose.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Evie felt disconnected from her body. She felt desperately thirsty, weak and tired. Everything hurt and she was far too weak to even move. As hard as it was she could not stop herself from thinking about all the amazing food she’d ever eaten and all the drinks she’d ever had. The fact that she couldn’t get those thoughts out of her head was not helping her situation. A sudden sound interrupted her thoughts, she was vaguely aware of the cell door opening and then someone was above her. For a moment, she thought that perhaps Jacob had found her. It was the other man who’d come with Thompson although she still had no idea who he was. She didn’t care what they did to her, she was past caring. She didn’t even bother to listen to what they were saying just continued to let herself drift. She had no idea what was going on as she was still choosing not the listen to their conversation. She’d lost all sense of time so what felt to her like over an hour when it fact it was but a few minutes some cool hit her lips. The cool substance flooded into her mouth causing her to choke. As she coughed she realised that Thompson had moved to her side and was pouring water into her mouth. With a huge amount of effort Evie turned her head away. The flask of water appeared by her mouth again but she kept her mouth shut despite her body screaming at her to drink. From the angry huff she heard beside her she knew that Thompson was losing patience. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Once again he brought the flask of water to her lips but she refused to take the water. Thompson cried out in frustration increasing his grip on the Assassin’s chin.

“Why won’t you take the water? The Grand Master wants you alive.” Thompson spat.

“I refuse to accept help from you.” Came the raspy response.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand had pulled away from her chin and, with some force, struck her across the face. Moving away from the Assassin Thompson began pacing. It was clear that the Assassin was not going to let him help her and although he, personally, didn’t care about that the Grand Master did. To bring her back he was going to have to enlist someone else’s help. But it must be someone he trusted. Someone he knew would not betray him. It didn’t take him long to think of someone. There was no time to lose, slamming the cell door shut behind him and locking it, he hurried to fetch the person he needed.

* * *

William Thompson closed the door to the grand house and let at a sigh. There was a blazing row happening inside. His parents were in an argument with his younger sister. His sister was notorious for having a temper but it appeared to be getting worse. First attacking a maid and now throwing things at their parents. It was clear that William was the only member of his family who could actually keep his cool and look rationally at situations. The afternoon was drawing to a close which meant the temperature was dropping fast. William did not practically want to be out in the cold but judging by the shouting he could hear on the other side of the door the argument hadn’t stopped yet. Pushing away from the front door William headed off down the gravelled path, intend on having a walk. However, when he was halfway down the drive he spotted his younger brother making his way towards him.

“George.” William greeted, “You don’t want to go in there, Lizzie is having a massive argument with mother and father.”

George stopped beside his brother and gazed at the house, “What are they fighting about?”

“I’m not sure anymore. You know Lizzie, she gets so angry about everything.”

“Father probably did something, you know him. He never does the right thing by us.”

William let out a sigh, “George you know that’s not true.”

 

George had to hold his tongue, he couldn’t fight with his brother not when he needed him. He needed him to nurse the Assassin back to health, William was the only person he trusted enough to do this and not say anything.

“Let’s not get into an argument William, I need your help.”

William frowned, “Help? Help with what?”

Opening his mouth George thought about trying to explain but decided it would be easier to show him. Motioning to his brother to follow he made his way back the way he had came. On the way back into the wood and the fort the brothers hardly spoke. William wasn’t quite sure what to expect, he knew that this ruined fort was where he’d played with his younger siblings when they were children. But what were they doing here now? The younger Thompson pulled out a key from his pocket and turned into the lock of what must have been a prison cell in its day. The heavy metal door creaked as it opened. Thompson motioned his elder brother inside before stepping in himself and locking the door. William looked around the cell but his eyes soon found what was in the cell. His blood ran cold, this was… this was madness. Lying on the floor in chains was a woman. A woman that he recognised.

“That’s… that’s the maid that went missing.” William said, he was in shock.

He gazed down at her, the maid didn’t seem to be conscious or perhaps she was semi-conscious. He could see dry blood from wounds on her arm and cheek. She looked weak, pale and thin. William looked at his brother who had walked to the maid’s side. Without hesitation Thompson gave the Assassin a swift kick in the chest.

“George what the hell are you doing?” William said, glaring at his brother, “Did you bring her here?”

“She is scum and needs to be dealt with.”

William watched as again his brother kicked the maid, the maid let out a groan of pain.

“I don’t understand.” William said, “Has this got anything to do with your new work?”

 

Thompson looked down at the Assassin at his feet, he would have to tell his brother everything if he wanted to get him on side. He explained as quickly as he could about the war between the Assassins and Templars. As he listened to his younger brother William was even more confused. He could not believe what he was hearing, this was all madness.  

“The Grand Master wants her dead but I have to bring her back to life before he can kill her.”

William stared at his brother, shaking his head, “George this is complete insanity you have to let her go.”

“No.” George snapped, “This has to happen. You will stay with here tonight and bring her back to health. She’s had nothing to eat or drink for a while. I will bring you some water but that’s all she gets.”

“But George, you can’t –“

But before William could finish his sentence the younger Thompson brother had left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him. William immediately hurried to the door but his brother had locked them in. He tired calling out but his brother had gone. Looking back at the maid, he gazed down at her. How was this happening? Why was this happening? Even if what his brother had said was true this was not the way do deal with things. Why lock someone up and deny them basic food and water? None of this made any sense. Slowly, William moved over to the maid, who hadn’t moved from her position on the floor. Now that he was looking at her, he completely recognised her now. But what was clear to him that she had not been looked after. She had lost muscle tone due to the lack of food and water. Her eyes were only half open and her face was pale. How the hell was his supposed to help her in here? She needed to get out of here. _He_ had to get her out of here but the question was… how?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

There was barely any light in the cell which meant William wasn’t really sure how much time had passed. The night had drawn in some time ago and it didn’t seem to be coming to an end any time soon. Some time ago his brother had delivered a bucket of water to him, William had tried to talk some sense into his brother but to no avail. He just been left with the maid. Although he hadn’t agreed with what his brother was doing, he could not allow his brother to let this woman suffer. The progress of getting water into the maid had taken a long time. After days without water it took a while for Evie to adjust to receiving liquid. The first sip had left her feeling nauseous but that was slowly getting better. William had opted to only give her liquid every half an hour, or what he thought was at least half an hour, to avoid making Evie uncomfortable. Given the amount of time they been together in a cell William had learnt Evie’s name and used it. After all she was a human and deserved to be treated like one. For the moment, Evie slept or appeared to be sleeping, her breathing was shallow but consistent.

 

Time dragged on. With his back leant against the wall William gazed up towards the barred small windows. His eyes caught a glimpse of something, could it be? He rubbed his eyes and looked again, the night was lifting. It was approaching morning. That meant his brother would soon return, if he was going to prevent his brother killing this woman he had to do it soon. Looking down at Evie he found her awake, she too was gazing at barred window.

“It’s nearly morning.” William said.

Evie did not look at him but she nodded.

“Listen you and I are both aware of what’s going to happen today.” He continued, “But whatever I think this whole situation I cannot allow it to happen. As soon as my brother comes this morning and lets me out I will find a way to get you out.”

Evie finally looked at William, “My brother.” She rasped, “Find my brother, he’s got to be looking for me.”

William nodded, that seemed the best idea. If George was true about this Assassin and Templar war then Evie’s brother would be able to find her.

“OK, I’ll find him. What’s his name?”

“Jacob.”

 

William made to say more but the door to the cell clinked open. Early morning light rushed into the cell but before it could do anything to warm either of the two occupants of the cell the heavy door was slammed shut. George looked down at his brother and at the Assassin. His older brother looked tired. The Assassin still did not look well but at least she seemed more aware of what was going on.

“Good Morning.” George greeted, “I see you did what I asked brother.”

William got to his feet, “I did. But George I cannot let you do this, you cannot kill her.”

George did not answer his brother for a moment, he strolled over to the Assassin. She was looking up at him with weak hatred in her eyes. Kneeling next to her Thompson placed a hand over her neck.

“It has to be done William. This afternoon the Grand Master will arrive and take her life. I wish I could take her life myself but I have not earnt that right yet.”

The hand on the Assassin’s neck increased its pressure, choking the Assassin. William immediately jumped forward and grabbed his brother’s hand.

“George please!” He cried, “This is wrong all wrong. There is no reason on this earth for you to take the life of another person, whatever you two might believe.”

William managed to pull his brother off the Assassin, who rolled onto her side gasping for breath. The two brothers stumbled back slightly staring at each other, one could not believe what he was seeing and the other was desperately trying to control his anger.

“Look what this has done to you George.” William cried, “Before all this… Templar nonsense you would never have thought to do this to another person.”

For a few short moments, it appeared George had calmed down but that was not the case. It happened so fast the elder Thompson brother could react. George stamped down hard on the Assassin’s shackled wrist. There was the sound of metal twisting and a weak cry of pain but George payed the Assassin no mind. He looked at his brother with a deadly stare.

“We will say no more on this matter. You have done me a favour and for that I am grateful but I warn you never interfere with my work again. This rat will die this afternoon whether you like it or not.” George grabbed his brother’s arm, “We are leaving now and you shall return to the house and act like nothing has happened. If I ever hear you speaking about this then I will end you myself whether or not you are my brother.”

He quite literally dragged his brother from the cell, pushing through the heavy iron door before slamming it shut and locking it.

 

On the floor Evie was watching her wrist, blood was pouring from underneath the shackle. Her wrist felt like it was on fire. At a guess and how the shackle was hanging at an awkward angle Evie guessed a screw had stabbed deep into her wrist. Letting out a pained breath Evie glanced at the door, she couldn’t help but hope that William kept his word and find Jacob. She really didn’t fancy dying at Templar hands, not today.

* * *

The two brothers barely spoke as they marched back into town. William had tried to convince his brother to change his ways but it was becoming very apparent that he was not going to budge. It appeared there was very little he could do to persuade his younger brother to abandon his plan. The only thing left for him to do was try to find Evie’s brother and hope that he’d get her out before George got back to her. The town was quiet when they arrived, only a small handful of people were rushing around. Most of the people wondering round were local postmen and milkmen. William gave his brother a sideways glare and made to walk away but George grabbed his arm.

“If you breathe a word of this to anyone you know what will happen.”

William said nothing, pulling his arm out of his brother’s grip. He said nothing to him, just walked away. He was heading in the direction of the house but after a few metres he looked over his shoulder. George had disappeared. Coming to a halt the eldest Thompson brother stared around. Evie’s brother had to be somewhere in the town. It seemed the most logical place to be, to base oneself in the centre of the town where a loved one went missing. But that led to the next question, where would he be? What part of town would he be staying in?

 

As he gazed around his eyes fell upon a man wearing a black trench coat and a top hat in his hand. William watched him for a moment, there was something drawing him to the man. Following the man, William could not help but think if this was indeed Evie’s brother then perhaps luck was on their side. He knew the quicker he spoke to him the quicker Evie would be rescued and this would all be over. The man had walked to an old house which seemed empty, not abandoned just empty. But he seemed to know that he was being followed, abruptly he stopped and turned to face him.

“Can I help you?” The man crossed his arms.

William gazed at the man for a moment. There was no doubt, he’d found the right person.

“Jacob Frye?” William asked, he had to make sure this was indeed the right person.

“William Thompson.” Jacob replied, “You will excuse me for not being polite _sir_ but I have rather an important matter to deal with.”

Jacob was in no mood to be pleasant to one of the people responsible for his sister’s disappearance. They were the reason she’d been gone five days.

“I know what you are dealing with and I know where she is.”

Jacob froze, “What?”

“You’re sister Evie. I know where she is.” William rubbed his head, “Look there isn’t much time. As we speak my brother is fetching his colleagues to kill your sister. But if you are quick you can get to her first.”

“Is she alright?” Jacob interjected.

“Yes and no. She was near death last night because my brother starved her of food and water but I managed to get some water into her last night.”

Jacob opened his mouth to, probably, shout but William stopped him.

“Please, there is no time. I know how that sounds and I know you feel. I’d be the same if it were my sister. She’s not ok but she’s alive. You need to go get her now before my brother gets back. West of here is a large forest, go deep into it. Just keep walking and in the middle there is the ruins of a fort. There is a prison cell there which is still standing, she’s locked in there.”

Jacob nodded, “But she’s alive. Defiantly alive?”

“Yes she is but please go. You have to get to her.”

Nodding again Jacob extended his hand which William took. The pair shook hands.

“Thank you.” Jacob said, “Thank you telling me and saving her.”

William just nodded and watched as Jacob sprinted away. He prayed that he got to her in time then this insanity would be over.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Drip. Drip. Drip. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been lying there watching the blood slid down the side of her hand. Although she knew that it had been a long time. Now that she was more alert of her surroundings thanks to the efforts of the elder Thompson brother, she was aware that she been lying here for a long time. Watching as more droplets of blood dripped off her wrist Evie couldn’t help but wondered if William would keep his word. Well his brother was a Templar so it was likely that he would be one too. If that were the case then she might has well say goodbye to the world, she would not live to see the next sun rise. Not for the first time since her imprisonment she cursed the Templars and the whole situation she was in. Another droplet of blood slid off her wrist, Evie shivered. The temperature in the cell seemed to have dropped a further ten degrees. She could not remember ever feeling as cold as she did in that moment. Her gaze refocused on her bleeding wrist. She knew that what was making her wrist bleed was most likely a screw which had been broken when Thompson had stamped on the shackles, the shackles were old. A screw buried in her wrist was not the most pleasant experience and quite frankly it was painful. Frowning, Evie thought perhaps there was a way to shift the screw so it wasn’t cutting as deeply into her wrist. Gritting her teeth she began twisting her wrist slightly from side to side. The pain in her wrist intensified as did the blood seeping from her wrist. She should have really known that attempting to free herself was in vain. There was a loud clink and Evie let out an involuntary cry of pain. The screw had buried itself deeper into her wrist and the whole shackle had tightened round her wrist. Blood seeped down her arm, her wrist felt like it was on fire. Rolling on to her back Evie held her wrist close to her chest, feeling blood soak into the nightdress she was still wearing.

 

That had been a bad idea. Had had been an awful idea. What the hell had she been thinking? Taking a deep breath Evie closed her eyes. Surely this whole situation could not get any worse. As in on cue there was a metal clink from the door. Although she let out a deep sigh but did not open her eyes. This was it. The end of the road. There was another clink from the door but something didn’t sound right. The noises coming from the door did not sound like a key being turned in a lock. With a great deal of effort Evie rolled back over to her front, keeping her bleeding wrist close, and gazed at the door. It sounded as though someone was trying to unlock the door but not with a key. The clinks from the door began to become more rapid. Someone was picking the lock Evie suddenly realised. There was a loud clunk as the door unlocked. The door squeaked as it swung open. Evie let out a sign of relief when she saw who had unlocked the door. A split second later Jacob was kneeling by his sister side, taking in her appearance. She did not look partially well, her loose hair hung around her pale, bloodied face. She was thinner, it was most defiantly true about her being starved of food and water.

“You look terrible.” Jacob said.

Evie snorted, struggling to sit up right.

“You try being stuck in here for however many days it has been.” She retorted, accepting Jacob’s help to sit upright. “How long has it been?”

“Let me put it this way.” Jacob pulled his sister in for a hug, “Happy Birthday Evie.”

 

Evie smiled slightly, was it really their birthday? Had it really been that long?

“Happy Birthday Jacob.” She whispered.

Relaxing in her brother’s grip she closed her eyes. Jacob was so warm, after days of shivering in this cold cell she finally remembered what it was like to be warmed by something. She wanted to throw her arms around her brother but they were still shackled in front of her. The blood was still leaking from under the shackles, it must have soaked into Jacob’s coat as he pulled away. Looking down Jacob gazed locked at her left arm, near her elbow, there was three deep cuts with dried blood clinging to them. He could see the wound inflicted by Elizabeth Thompson on her hand, it appeared to have reopened at some point by it too was covered in dry blood. Then there was the fresh blood which had indeed been soaking into his jacket. Evie’s hand were in shackles and the right hand one was at a rather bizarre angle. Blood had worked its way all the way down her arm and it was still bleeding now, albeit sluggishly.

“God Evie, what the hell did they do to you?”

“It looks worse than it is.” Evie replied, “Can you get these things off me?”

Jacob highly doubted that everything looked worse then it was but there was no time to argue with her. Pulling out his lock picks from his jacket pocket, Jacob quickly unlocked the left shackle however the right hand shackle took longer due to its odd angle. But eventually it came loose and Jacob careful removed the shackle from Evie’s hand, watching as a bloodied screw emerged from her wrist. On Evie’s part, she only let out a slight yelp as the shackles were removed and more blood oozed from the wound.

“Right, come on.” Jacob said, getting to his feet, “Let’s get out of here. We’ll head back to the town and find George.”

Extending his hand Jacob helped his sister to her feet. She grabbed his arm as she swayed but she managed to stay standing. If at all possible she looked even paler now. Holding her hand over her bleeding wrist Evie followed Jacob out of the cell. She started to shiver more as she stepped outside. Although the cell had been cold, moving around in the open was different. The breeze whipped round her, pulling at the nightdress.

 

Jacob saw his sister shivering and smiled slightly. He could see that she was trying to hide her discomfort and pain but as she was with him she was failing. Evie couldn’t hide anything from him. Removing his coat, he handed it to her. Evie gave him a look.

“I’m fine.” She said, still shivering.

Jacob returned the look, “No you’re not. It’s freezing out here and you’ve been locked in that ice box for five days.”

Evie looked at her brother for a moment longer before accepting the offered coat. The moment she put on her twin’s coat she could feel herself warming up slightly. Keeping her bleeding wrist close she continued to follow Jacob. Walking away from the ruins, Jacob began leading the way through the woods back towards the town.

“Don’t bleed on my coat Evie, it’s my favourite.”

Evie threw her brother a look; “I’ll try my best.”  

Jacob smirked at her and the pair continued through the forest. As they walked Jacob began to notice a gap forming between them. Despite Evie’s insistence that she was fine Jacob knew that she wasn’t. Her strength was fading. Turning Jacob made to speak but a movement caught his eye. Launching himself at Evie he pushed her to the ground, he then threw himself on top of her as a gunshot whizzed above their heads. The twins looked towards the direction the bullet had come from. George Thompson was running towards them with a murderous look in his eye. Another gunshot whizzed past them. Thompson’s intentions were clear.

“Evie, run.” Jacob said, pushing her to her feet.

“What? No, Jacob I can’t leave –“

“There’s no time to argue, go!”

Jacob practically shoved his twin to get her moving before pulling out his kukri and charging at the approaching Templar. There were several more gun shots as Jacob approached be he avoided them, praying none of the bullets had hit his retreating sister.

 

A few metres away Evie had stopped running and turned to watch the two men fight. The first thing she saw was Jacob taking a rather nasty punch to the side of his head. To Jacob’s credit he was quick to respond with a punch of his own. The elder twin wanted to help her brother but she knew that she was in no state to. Even just running those few metres made her feel quite lightheaded and nauseous.  Evie watched her brother, she had to help him somehow although Jacob was more the capable of taking Thompson down he was her brother and she had to protect him. But how? She could still feel blood soaking into her brother’s jacket. Wait. She was still wearing Jacob’s coat, with all his tools. An idea came to her and sent her rummaging through the pockets. Of course Jacob wouldn’t keep his tools in a sensible place. But soon enough her hand brushed over what she needed. Her hand closed around as she moved back towards the fight. Hopefully this would work.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Narrowly ducking an incoming fist, Jacob was quick to land his own punch on the Templar in front of him. Thompson was a better fighter then Jacob had given him credit for.  Extending his hidden blade Jacob launched himself at Thompson intend on burying his blade in the other man’s neck. However Thompson seemed to anticipate a strike of somehow and with surprising strength managed to tackle him to the ground. The two men viciously tried to land punches and kicks on the other. Jacob let out a growl as his punch was blocked by the man on top of him.

“Jacob!”

He could just see his twin sister hurrying towards the fight. He knew she wanted to help, but she was far too weak.

“Evie! Get back!”

As he called back to his sister he successfully punched Thompson square in the face which made him recoil.

“Jacob! Catch!”

Out the corner of his eye he saw a small round metal object being thrown towards him. He did not need to ask what it was, he knew exactly what is was. Yelling to his twin to get back, Jacob managed to throw the recoiled Templar off him. Leaping to his feet Jacob pulled the tiny clip off the Voltaic Bomb and threw it hard to the ground. There was a loud bang, several flashes of purple light and the sound of electricity connecting with flesh. Thompson collapsed to the ground, completely stunned by the effects of the bomb. He glared at the Assassin who defeated him who was smirking down at him.

“It seems as though your plan has backfired Mister Thompson.” Jacob sneered.

Much too his surprised, Thompson smirked.

“Oh I doubt it.”

Thompson launched himself at Jacob, his blade in hand. Jacob moved to defend himself but before either man could complete their action there was a loud bang and a yell of pain. Once again the Templar fell to the ground again, but this time he held his shoulder. Blood poured from a wound there. Turning to see where the shot had come from Jacob saw George Westhouse running towards them, his gun still in his hand.

 

“Are you two alright?” George asked, when he was close enough.

Jacob nodded, “I’m fine, this asshole couldn’t do much damage despite his best efforts.”

Looking down at the Templar he saw that he’d lost consciousness due to his injury. George moved over to the fallen Templar and took out some rope he somehow managed to stash inside his coat. As George began tying the Templar’s hands together, Jacob looked over to see where his sister had ended up. It didn’t take long to spot her, she was on her hands and knees a couple of metres away. Hurrying over Jacob pulled her to her feet, gripping her wrists tightly. Evie was very pale, the wound to her cheek was bleeding once again. She was still unsteady on her feet but with her brother holding tightly to her that did matter for the moment. The injuries to her hand and arm were also bleeding again. She looked like someone who been on the brink of death and from Jacob knew that’s exactly where she had been. So why in the world had she put herself at more risk?

“Evie! What were you thinking? Are you hurt? What is wrong with you? Why don’t you listen to me?”

Evie frowned at him, “I saved your life you idiot. You’re welcome by the way.”

“You put yourself at risk Evie, we both know you’re too weak to the moment to get involved in fights.”

A small smile worked its way on to her face, “Well I had to save my baby brother didn’t I?”

“Stop trying to steal the glory! This is my rescue mission!” Jacob retorted, although he was smiling as well.

Pulling his sister in for a hug he rested his chin against her shoulder as she buried her face in his shoulder. It was not surprising that she’d risk her own life for him, she took her role as his older sister very seriously. As he embraced her he could feel her shivering. They needed to move on from here, it was likely that if Thompson had found them then more people were sure to follow. Pulling away from his sister Jacob looked over to George, who’d finished tying up the unconscious Templar.

“How did you find us?” He asked.

“I saw Templars in town and Thompson’s brother. I forced the brother to tell me where Evie was.”

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” Evie asked, “He’s the only reason I am still alive.”

George shook his head, “No I did. In fact he told me without much pressure from me. He said that he’d already told you, Jacob, where Evie was.”

Jacob nodded, “He did and he also said we don’t have much time. We should get out of here.”

“Agreed. Back to Crawley and we’ll bring this one with us.” George indicated Thompson.

 

George and Jacob lead the way out of the forest, the unconscious Templar suspended between them. They were practically dragging him, not that either of them cared. Not after what he had done to Evie. About a metre behind them Evie followed, she’d pulled Jacob’s coat tightly around herself. She refused to admit it but she was exhausted and feeling rather light headed. But she refused to let that show, a good Assassin never showed weakness that was what their father had told them. But despite her efforts her body was beginning to show just how weak she was. The gap between her and the two other Assassins was getting longer. She was aware of it but she was determined to carry on, it was the only way for her to get back to normal. In front of her the eldest Assassin took a glance over his shoulder and spotted the elder Frye falling further and further behind. He shared a small, sympatric smile before attracting the younger Frye’s attention. George said nothing when Jacob looked at him, he simply jerked his head towards Evie. George took the full weight of the Templar and carried on walking while Jacob turned to look at his sister. Drawing level with her younger brother she just looked at him. Jacob said nothing either, he just looked at her for a moment before turning and kneeling. Looking back over his shoulder he simply motioned to her.

Evie sighed, “I’m fine Jacob.”

“No you’re not. Evie you still need to recover from all this. You’ve had a close call with death in the last twenty-four hours, let yourself be taken care of.”

For a moment Jacob thought she was going to argue with him but it seemed that she’d given up fighting. He saw her arms appeared over his shoulders which allowed Jacob to lift her up in a piggyback style. Evie rested her head shoulder on his shoulder, trying her best not to let her eyelids fall. As Jacob began walking again his eyes locked on his twin’s bleeding wrist. There was a deep puncture wound which looked quite deep and very painful.

“That wound looks very sore Evie. What does it feel like?” Jacob asked.

“I can stab you in the wrist later and you’ll find out.”

Jacob mocked thought, “As tempting as that sounds dear sister I think I will pass.”     

Evie snorted in response, still battling the urge to close her eyes. Jacob readjusted his hold on his twin before quickening his pace to try to catch up with George. It did not take them long at a quickened pace to reach the outskirts of town but they gave it a wide birth. The last thing they needed was to spotted at this stage especially whilst having one of the Thompson children held captive.

 

As they came closer to the train station Jacob could feel gradual slacking coming from his sister. He couldn’t see her face but his guess was her body had finally pulled her from the world for the moment. It wasn’t surprising. Despite her protests that she was fine but she really wasn’t. Her injuries may not be serious but they had weakened her. But it was being deprived of food and water that had done the most damage. Knowing Evie she would try to convince everyone she was fine but it was his job to stop her from being her. He had to ensure she recovered properly.

“Jacob.” George said, suddenly, “Look, there’s a cargo train at the station. We should be able to hide in one of the carriages.”

Jacob looked towards the station. He saw the large train at the station, that would be the best option to get away. The problem was the guard on the station as well as at least two others who presumably worked on the train.

“If we could sneak on one of the last carriages they shouldn’t see us. The problem is him...” Jacob pointed at the Templar, “One of us will need to distract the guards while the other gets this guy in. That also means we’d need to wake Evie up so she can get herself on.”

George looked at the elder Frye, her eyes were closed, “She’s either asleep or unconscious at the moment.”

Jacob sighed, “I don’t want to wake her but we’re going to have to.”

George nodded before leading the way round the side of the train station. The best thing was them to hide as close to the train as possible. When they stopped Jacob gently lowered Evie to the ground. He knew that they had to get on that train, it might be the whole chance they’d have to get away from Petersfield. Question was would they be able to sneak into the train with two injured people.  That was the big question.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She wasn’t sure what had happened, one moment she’d be carried by Jacob and now she was lying on the floor with someone shaking her shoulder. Her injuries were sore, her muscles were sore although with everything else in her body, everything hurt. Without her permission, a small groan escaped her lips.

“I’m sorry Evie but you have to wake up.” A voice said nearby.

It took her a couple of seconds longer than normal to work out that the owner of the voice was also the one shaking her shoulder. Wearily, she opened her eyes to discover it was her brother who was trying to rouse her.

“When have I ever been this rough when trying to rouse you?” she asked, wearily.

“Sorry you can shout at me later. Right now, we have a train to catch.” Jacob replied.

Allowing Jacob to help her sit up right she took a look around. They were by the wall of the train station, George was peering round the corner of the building and Thompson was unconscious on the ground next to her. Jacob was watching her carefully obviously wanting to make sure she was fully conscious.

“I’m fine Jacob, what is the plan?” Evie said, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear it.

Jacob seriously doubted that just looking at her and the sense of guilt he had to waking her seemed to double. But what other choice did they have.

“We need to sneak on to that carriage,” Jacob explained, pointing to the end carriage, “I can distract them long enough for you all to get abroad.”

His sister nodded slowly, Jacob could see that Evie was starting to have to put a lot of effort into staying alert. Jacob looked at George who nodded at him, it was now or never.

 

The two Assassins watched as Jacob walked over to the station master and other train workers. They heard Jacob’s friendly greeting before he managed to engage them in conversation. George looked over to the last carriage, it’s door was open slightly but that wouldn’t get himself and the Templar in. Evie was going to have to open it for them.

“Evie go.” George said, keeping a close eye on the train workers. 

Evie nodded. Whilst keeping a close eye on the conversation between Jacob and the workers she crept across to the train. Her body was screaming at her but she had to ignore it. She was fine. Her body needed to stop whinging. Reaching the carriage, she squeezed through the opening. Once inside Evie had to pause for a moment. She was experiencing an uncomfortable wave of nausea. _Come on Evie_ , she thought to herself, _Get a grip of yourself, you’re fine._ Taking a breath she looked to the door handle, gripping it she pulled opening the door further. Not a moment later George hurried inside basically dragging the unconscious Templar behind him. The carriage they were inside was full of wooden boxes and George dumped the Templar, rather unceremoniously, behind a pile of these boxes. Turning to the younger Assassin George saw that Evie was sat leaning up against a pile of boxes looking rather unwell. Putting a hand inside his coat George withdrew his flask and offered it to Evie.

“Drink Evie. You need it.” He said.

Evie shook her head, “I’m fine. I just… I feel rather nauseous.”

“That will be because you’re dehydrated. Drink.”

Evie looked at George for a moment before accepting the flask and taking a sip from it. She felt even more nauseous now but she tried her best to hide it. Handing the flask back to George she closed her eyes willing the nausea to stop. Not for the first time she cursed her current condition, she hated how pathetic she looked right now. The only comfort she had was only George and Jacob had seen this, but when word got back to the council she did not want even to begin imagining what they would say about her. She was brought out from her thoughts when she felt hands on her shoulders.

“We need to hide Evie, someone is coming.” George said.

George had to almost pull Evie behind the boxes stacked high inside the carriage. Peering out from behind the boxes he saw a shadow coming closer.

“All clear James.” A voice said, “I’ll just shut this door and then you’re good to go.”

 

George watched at the carriage door was slammed shut. But Jacob hadn’t come back, the train was about to leave and Jacob wasn’t on it.

“Where’s Jacob?” Evie asked.

“Don’t worry he’ll be here in a moment.” George replied, not taking his eyes away from the door.

It was a lie he knew it was but what else could he say. He could not be certain that Jacob would be here in a moment, it was quite possible that he might not turn up at all. A loud whistle rung out followed by some loud clunks as the train began to slowly start moving. If the train was leaving and Jacob wasn’t on it, how was he going to get back?

“George…” Evie began to say but George interrupted her.

“Don’t worry. He is coming.”

Evie highly doubted that, she knew the train was moving. She wanted to stand, to try to somehow help but her body was refusing to do anymore than letting her sit at the moment. A noise drew both of their attentions, the was the clink of something metal and the carriage door slid open. Evie was unable to see what was happening but from George’s sigh of relief she could guess. After the sound of the carriage shutting again Jacob appeared looking rather impressed with himself.

“Well, that went rather smoothly.” He said, sitting himself down next to his twin.

“Apart from when you nearly missed the train.” George retorted, sitting himself opposite to the twins.

“Ah but I didn’t. I’m that good.”

The only response this time was a roll of the eyes. They fell silent for a while as the train gather speed. Evie, who was starting to feel even more nauseous with the train moving, lay down next to her brother intend on either falling asleep or letting her body pull her into the bliss of unconsciousness. Being unconscious seemed very appealing to her at the moment. Her brother reached over and took hold on one of her hands, rubbing her palm with his thumb. Evie let out a breath before settling her gaze on one of the barred high windows of the carriage.

                                          

No one spoke for the longest time. Perhaps they were taking the time to process the events of the past few hours. Jacob found himself musing on how this was probably the most stressful birthday they’d ever had. They’d had birthdays in the past which hadn’t quite gone to plan, like the previous year when he’d come down some bug which meant he couldn’t go out to celebrate his birthday in the pub like he’d intended. Evie had commented how that had been the one birthday she hadn’t spent picking him up off the floor of the pub. She’d enjoyed teasing him and his sickness. Ironically however she ended up catching it a few days later, much to Jacob’s amusement. They’d never spend a birthday like this. Looking down Jacob saw that Evie was still awake but her gaze was distant. It was actually surprising to him that she was still conscious. Although it did not seem as though she’d be conscious for much longer, her blinks were becoming slower. Giving her hand, which he was still holding, a gentle squeeze he watched as she finally surrendered to the darkness.

“I was wondering how long it would take her.” George said, after a few minutes.

Jacob sighed, “She’ll be alright. I’m just glad I got to her when I did. Who knows what would have happened if…”

He trailed off, he did not like the image of his sister lying in a pool of her own blood which had popped into his head.

“Don’t think on it now Jacob. We’ve got her and we’re on our way to Crawley. It’s over now.”

Looking down at his twin again Jacob smiled slightly, it was over… well almost. He looked over to where Thompson lay, still unconscious. They still had to deal with him. So it wasn’t over. It was _almost_ over.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The wind whipped past them as the train hurtled along the track. Jacob was stood at the door to the carriage, which he pulled open slightly. George Westhouse was stood opposite him, he too was gazing out across the countryside. It felt they’d been on this train for a long time when in fact it couldn’t have been more than an hour or so. Looking back over his shoulder, Jacob looked towards where his sister and the Templar lay. Neither had moved. That came as no surprise that his twin slept on, she was exhausted, she needed her rest. As for the Templar, that wound to his shoulder must have been worst then he thought if he was still out.

“We should be nearing Crawley soon.” George said suddenly, his gaze firmly fixed on the outside world.

Jacob rolled his shoulders, “I best get ready to detach the carriage then.”

“Why would you do that?”

Jacob frowned, “To stop the carriage from moving so we can get out.”

The elder Assassin shook his head, “Jacob you can’t do that. If you do then it might leave a clue to where we are going. Don’t forget there will be people looking for Mister Thompson we can’t give them anything to follow.”

 

Jacob thought for a moment. That was a very good point. Surely by now somebody either within the Templars or at the estate would have noticed that Thompson had gone. A search was bound to have started. Perhaps George was right, the train was really the only way in or out for Petersfield apart from a horse and carriage. The Templars would become highly suspicious if a train carriage was abandoned half way towards Crawley.

“Ok you are right but how in the world are we supposed to get off this thing then?” Jacob asked.

“We’ll have to jump.”

Jacob stared at him for a moment. What in the wrong was he thinking?

“How are we supposed to do that with two unconscious people? Never mind the Templar but I am not going to harm Evie further.”

George closed his eyes for a moment, “I don’t want to do it either but it’s the only way.”

Looking out over the countryside whipped past them. He really didn’t fancy jumping out of a train but it appeared that there was little choice in the matter. Taking a look over his shoulder his gaze fell again upon his sister. It was obvious that this jump was probably not be very pleasant. He could live with hurting himself through this, but he could not harm his sister any more then she already was. But what other choice did they have. George was right, they couldn’t risk leaving a trail behind them. Sighing he looked back at George.

“I can’t wake her for this.”

“Might be kinder not to. Either way this is going to hurt for all of us.”

Jacob gaze drifted between the outside world, George and his twin. Closing his eyes he accepted what had was to come next. Returning to his twin’s side he scooped her gently into his arms. On her part Evie made no movement, perhaps she was unconscious or maybe she was just so deeply asleep that she did not notice. George had done the same with the unconscious Templar, though he took less care. Standing up the open cargo door Jacob exchanged a look with George, who nodded. Taking a breath Jacob looked down at his sister. _I’m sorry Evie_ , he thought to himself. He jumped. As he jumped he tried to angle his body so that he took the worst of the impact damage. But in reality his plan didn’t really work. He’d forgotten how fast the train was moving. Jacob closed his eyes as they crashed into the ground although his landing was softer then he expected, but to his horror he realised that he landed on his sister. After the initial impact she was thrown from his arms as Jacob proceeded to roll to a stop. For the long time Jacob just lay there face down in the earth. His whole body ached. Not that he expected anything else, he knew that jumping from a moving train would hurt… and it had. Slowly, he pushed himself on to all fours. He was vaguely aware that he was bleeding from minor cuts caused by the jump. To his left he saw George and Thompson, George was pushing himself to his feet but the Templar hadn’t moved. To his right his saw his sister lying on her side with her back to him, as far as he could tell she wasn’t moving. But when he crawled over to her he saw her eyes were opening. She blinked a couple of times but her eyes found Jacob. There was a new gash by her eyebrow but other than that she looked quite disorientated. The impact with the ground must have roused her.

“What…” She started to say, her voice was barely more then a whisper.

“Sorry. We had to jumped from the train.” Jacob said, watching her carefully.

Evie frowned closing her eyes, “What made you think that that was a good idea?”

“I’ll have you know it wasn’t my idea… for once.”

A small smiled appeared briefly on her face but she didn’t open her eyes. It was apparent that she was still weak. Looking over his shoulder Jacob saw that George had got to his feet.

“We’re alright.” Jacob called over, knowing what George was going to ask.

“Come then, we should get moving I doubt Thompson will remain out for much longer.”

Nodding Jacob looked down at Evie, she opened her eyes again but looked exhausted. Gently working one arm underneath his twin’s knees and the other around her shoulders, he lifted her into his arms.

“How far are we?” Evie asked, her voice still barely audible.

“Not far I don’t think.” Jacob replied, “I can’t be sure, honestly I don’t know where we are.”

Moving over to where George stood, they began walking again. Jacob blindly following the elder Assassin, not entirely sure where they were going. As George led the way Jacob noticed his twin’s shivering more and more. The night had fallen which meant the temperature was falling. Despite wearing his jacket it was doing nothing to warm her. Casting his eyes down he saw that Evie’s wrist was still bleeding, the flow had slowed but it was bleeding.

“Are you bleeding on my coat Evie?” He teased, in an attempt to keep her spirts up.

Evie snorted, “You said you were tired of the colour.”

Jacob smiled, “Maybe but I’m sure I never said I wanted you to dye it with your blood.”

 

Jacob continued to poke fun at his twin as they carried on walking. It was only when there was a noise from in front of them did they fall silent. In front of them the Templar had come round and was starting to resist George’s hold.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Thompson yelled, “Don’t you know who I am! Get your filthy hands off me.”

“Oh do not mistake me sir.” George Westhouse responded, “I know exactly who you are and what you have done.”

The two continued to struggle for a moment before Thompson said;

“If you know me then you will know that you cannot hurt me without consequences. I am that important.”

The elder Assassin only managed to roll his eyes before Thompson broke free from his grip with surprising strength for a man with a bullet wound. A scuffle broke out as George tried to regain his hold on the Templar. Thompson, on the other hand, was trying to get his hands free before taking on the elder Assassin. Jacob quickly ran forwards to help the elder Assassin, leaving his elder sister watching on wondering if there was going to any more surprises before this was finally over.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Thompson managed take a couple step backwards as the Assassin in front of him advanced. However, his sense of awareness could use some work. He was too busy looking between at his hands and the Assassin that he did not see who was approaching for behind him. Jacob tackled the Templar to the ground where a furious scuffle broke out. With Thompson trying his best to throw the Assassin off him and Jacob trying to get a solid grip on him. The two continued to struggle until Thompson managed to land a lucky blow. In an attempt to throw Jacob off him his bound hands had smashed into the latter’s face making his nose bleed. Toppling backwards off the Templar with a hand to his nose Jacob heard his sister calling his name. He couldn’t respond to her as Thompson was attempting to tackle him despite having bound hands. It was as Thompson some how managed to get on top of him that he heard several things happened. When Jacob had been knocked backwards his pistol had slipped for its holder attached to his waistcoat. Having spotted this, Thompson had thrown himself on top of Jacob to successfully grab it. Aiming the gun at the Assassin beneath him Thompson pulled the trigger. He did not time to take in his success as the elder Assassin had sprinted over and pulled him of the latter. He tried to aim the gun at the other Assassin but the other was trying his best to obtain the gun from him. The pistol began firing wildly as pressure was given to the trigger by both Thompson and the Assassin.

 

George Westhouse gritted his teeth as the gun fired again, he just prayed that the bullets did not hit either of the twins. Thompson swung his arms in a bizarre way in an attempt to get George to let go. This time he was successful in throwing George off. Aiming the gun at his opponent’s head Thompson prepared to fire but he did not register the sound of running footsteps. There was a loud bang as the gun fired but just as it did a new pair of hands had grabbed Thompson’s wrists and lifted them into the arm making the bullet fly high into the sky rather in at someone. The newcomer swiftly punched the Templar hard across the face once more sending him in the sweet realm of unconsciousness. Straightening up Benjamin Adams, the Mentor of the British Brotherhood, looked over George Westhouse who nodded in thanks. The Mentor wasn’t alone either, four other Assassin came into view. Two of which moved over to the twins. George looked round to find Jacob sitting up holding his hand to his ear a grimace on his face.

“Are you alright, Jacob?” George asked as one of other Assassin extended a hand to pull him to his feet.

Jacob nodded, “Yes, the shot barely missed my ear and now it’s just ringing”

“Wasn’t a practically good shot was he?” The Mentor said, moving to stand next to George.

Jacob snorted in amusement but a sudden thought crossed his mind and he whipped round to look at his sister. When the Templar had taken the gun from Jacob and began shooting wildly Evie had thrown herself to the ground. Luckily, she’d not be hit but a fair few had narrowly missed her. She was currently, attempting to push herself into a sitting position but her weakened body was protesting at her. One of Adam’s Assassin was at her side and help to pull her gently into a seated position. The Mentor cast his eyes over Evie, she looked a mess. She was so thin. He was sure he saw blood coating her right hand. What had happened on her mission?

“Seems that you all have a story to tell.” The Mentor said, “But we shall not discuss it here. Let us return to the rest of the council and ensure this Templar...” He indicated Thompson, “Is properly secured.”

No one disagreed with him, in fact they all nodded almost in unison. Jacob moved to help his sister but the other Assassin had already scooped her into his arms. Looking at the Assassin Jacob nodded his head in thanks to the Assassin before falling into step beside him, glancing at his twin every now and again. The other Assassin were dragging Thompson, in a rather unceremoniously, between them and George was leading the way next to the Mentor. Apart from George and the Mentor the others did not speak much on the way. The night had completely drawn in which meant the temperature was dropping rather rapidly now. They all rather fancied being in the warmth of the headquarters of the brotherhood. The headquarters of the brotherhood was a large and grand looking house on the outer skirts of Crawley. It was far grander then the Petersfield Estate, however dispute its grand appearance it was not grand inside rather an operational building for the brotherhood. With combat training rooms, rooms for research and a council chamber. It’s outer appearance kept people away, the innocent of Crawley believed the building to belong to people with so much wealth they did not need to associate themselves with regular folk, a fitting cover. No one ever questioned the hooded figures regularly entering and leaving the building, some things did not need discussing. Not openly.

 

When the small group entered the building, they split. With four Assassins going one way and the five others going another. The Mentor retreated to the council chamber to find and inform the other members of what had occurred. The council chamber was a grand room. It had high ceilings with grand windows lining in the walls. The wooden panelling along the walls had delicate designs carved into it. A very fine dark oak table sat in the middle of the room. It was a wide table with high backed chairs along each side. It was at the head of the table, in the grandest chair of all that Benjamin Adams sat. Settling into the chair he placed his elbows on the table, interlocked his fingers and rested his hand chin on top of them. He waited, although as it turned out he did not have to wait long. The door to the chamber opened and the rest of the council members entered the rooms, all of them taking their seats although either side of the table. Not included Adams, the council was made up of eight members however to large table could easily seat more people when discussion needed the input of senior Assassin from all parts of the country.

“Mentor.” One of the council members, a women, spoke, “What happened?”

“The gun shots we heard not long ago was indeed gun shots.” The Mentor replied, “When investigated it turns out that the gun shots came from the individual we have been following, George Thompson of the Petersfield Estate.”

There was a couple of whispers amongst the other members before another member, a middle-aged man asked the question they were all thinking.

“But how could he be here? The Frye Twins have got him under watch?”

The Mentor nodded, “They do and as it turns out they were there as well. As we know George Westhouse travelled to meet the twins about the evidence they had uncovered. He and the twins were in the process of bringing Thompson back here.”

“Then why aren’t they here?” Another councillor asked, “They know they have to report back to us with their findings.”

“They do and I am sure they will report to us in due course. Miss Frye wasn’t in the best shape, I do not know what’s happened to her but I believe we can allow her time to gather her strength back. With that in mind it is only fair we allow Mister Frye to ensure the condition of his sister before coming to us. George Westhouse on the other hand, he should be here soon.”

There were more mummers between the councillors, all seemed in agreement. It would appear harsh to force the twins to report if they were not in condition to do so.

“What about Thompson?” The women asked.

The Mentor was about to speak when the door open. Seeing that it was George Westhouse who’d entered he carried on;

“He has been secured in one of the cells we have. Until we know exactly what the twins found I believe it is best.”

The Mentor’s attention turned to George, who was standing just behind the other councillor members but hadn’t sat down.

“Mentor.” George greeted, bowing slightly, “You wanted a report from me.”

“Indeed, I did but first may I ask about the twins.”

George seemed to shift slightly, “They will be alright. Miss Frye’s is not in the best shape. She’s been locked up with no food or water for the last four days and tortured by Thompson. Jacob is fine, I was intending on bringing him down here as well but he’s spent the last four days searching for his sister and I’m afraid he’s just collapsed from exhaustion. It’s been a very stressful few days for both of them.”

“What about the evidence? What is your take on it?”

George sighed again, “I’m sorry Mentor but when I arrived I was immediately alerted by Jacob to Evie’s disappearance so we never had time to go over what they found.”

Silence fell for awhile. George looked almost ashamed of the news he’d had to deliver but what else could he have done. Neither of the twins were in any shaped to talk to the council at present. Jacob would probably be fine by the morning but Evie was going to need time. She was very weak and needing to be brought back to health, maybe in a few days she would be able to talk to the council but at the moment there was no way she could. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Mentor speaking.

“Very well. Under the circumstances I believe it to be best to give the twins some time to recover, George do keep me informed as to their progress.”

George bowed slightly before turning and leaving the room, intent on getting some rest himself. As he close the door to the chamber he could not help but let out a sigh of relief. It was over. He’d brought the twins and Thompson to Crawley safely. The worst was over… or was it?


	20. Chapter Twenty

Jacob woke rather suddenly. He was slouched in a rather comfortable armchair, he had no memory of sitting in this chair or indeed falling asleep in the chair. But it was a comfy chair, he pondered for a moment the benefits of getting one for the train hideout when they finally got back to London but concluded that Evie would probably steal it for herself and he’d never get a look in. The thought of his sister reminded him and he looked around wildly. He was in what seemed to be a bedroom, to his right was a large bed where his eyes immediately found his twin. She was nestled underneath the thick covers, fast asleep. Moving to sit on the side of the bed Jacob took in her appearance. She was lying on her left side, her right wrist, which was lying on top of them covers, had been cleaned and bandaged. The other visible wounds had been cleaned, although they were minor so had no need to be covered. From what he could see it seemed as though she was still wearing the thin night dress he’d found her in but she was covered in probably the thickest bed covers Jacob had ever seen. Which was just as well when he remembered how much Evie had been shivering. Reaching out Jacob ran his fingers gently through her brown hair, this was the most relaxed he seen her since she’d left London. He smiled slightly, she would be glad when she woke to know that it was finally over.

 

The door behind Jacob opened and two people came inside. George Westhouse smiled as he saw Jacob.

“Oh now he’s awake.” George teased, shaking hands with Jacob, “You’ve only been asleep for the best part of the whole day.”

Jacob raised his eyebrows and glanced quickly at the window, which was partially covered. Through he could just make out that it was some time in the afternoon.

“I don’t think I’ve slept that long in years.” Jacob remarked.

“You needed it.” Another voice said.

The other person to enter the room was a female Assassin by the name of Mary. Mary had dark hair and appeared to be maybe a couple of years older then Jacob.

“We’d only just brought Evie in when you just fell.” Mary said, moving the opposite side of the bed.

Jacob watched for a second as Mary placed a tray down on the bedside table. The tray boar various medical items which Jacob guessed where for Evie. It was apparent that Mary had been charged with Evie’s care. Although if Evie knew about this she would probably refuse point blank, Evie hated being cared for. Even if her leg was hanging off she would insist that she could take care of it herself. Seating herself on the edge of the bed, Mary gently took hold of Evie’s bandaged hand and removing the bandage. Sensing Jacob’s eyes on her, she spoken but did not take her eyes of her work.

“I’m just going redress this. When I bandaged it earlier it was still bleeding so I’ll just check it and redress it.”

Jacob nodded, returning his gaze to Evie’s face. The movement of her hand hadn’t disturbed her at all.

“Jacob, we should really go see the Mentor.” George said, “You need to report what happened and what you both uncovered.”

“But what about Evie?” Jacob asked, “Surely they want to speak to her as well.”

“They do but as you would agree that we can’t ask her to focus on anything else but recovering right now.”

Jacob nodded slowly. If he was honest if the Mentor had asked Evie to come as well he certainly would have had something to say about that. He cast his sister another quick glance before raising from the bed and following George from the room.

 

They moved along a grand corridor and down a few staircases before they entered a large dining room where they found all members of the council, seemly waiting for them. While George gave the Mentor a slight bow, Jacob merely nodded his head slightly.

“Ah Mister Frye, I trust you and your sister are doing well?” The Mentor asked, looking up from the papers on the table in front of him.

“We’re on the mend I think, Mentor.” Jacob replied, “Although it might take my sister longer to recover.”

“Do you know how her cover got blown?”

Jacob shook his head, “I’ve not been able to ask her, but I imagine he was tipped off by the Templars.”

“So, George Thompson is a Templar?” The Mentor asked, “Have you proof?”

Jacob reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the envelope and sliding it up the table towards the Mentor. Although, unfortunately for Jacob, the envelope didn’t quite make it up the table. It stopped awkwardly in the middle table meaning one of the council members had to reach out and grab it. George was giving Jacob a look of bemusement, had he really just done that. Once the Mentor had finally received the envelope he withdrawn a letter and badge from inside. There was silence as the Mentor gazed through the letter and examined the badge. After several long minutes the Mentor looked up, he met Jacob’s eyes.

“You have done well.” He said, “This is indeed the proof we were after. There is no doubt that George Thompson was associated with the Templar Order and indeed inducted into it.”

Whispers around the table broke out, Jacob had to resist the urge to sigh in relief. He had always known that the information was what they had been sent to find. But having the confirmation was relieving.

“But now we have this information, what do we do know?” A councillor asked.

“While we have a certain Mister Thompson with us we will find out as much about the Templars as we can.”

There were nods and noises of arrangement coming from around the table. The Mentor replaced the badge and the letter inside the envelope, which he then placed into his inside coat pocket. Standing the Mentor gazed round the room.

“Johnson, Chapman come with me. We shall pay Mister Thompson a visit.” The Mentor said, gazing at two of the men sat round the table. “We shall reconvene in about an hour’s time.”

There was a the sound of chairs scraping the floor as the council members all stood. Jacob slowly began walking out of the room but he’d barely taken a couple steps when the Mentor called out to him.

“Jacob, I do still need to speak to your sister. I appreciate her current state but I will need to speak to her.”

Jacob nodded and left the room. It made sense to speak to Evie as she’d been watching Thompson for the longest. But part of him wished that she would just be allowed to recover a bit of her strength. Then again if he knew his sister she would want to help as much as she could despite her own state. Crossing the grand entrance hall Jacob began to climb the stairs, wondering what state he’d find his twin in. Perhaps she’d still be asleep. Maybe not. But when he finally made it back to the room she was in, he did not expect to see what he saw.


	21. Twenty-One

Jacob pushed the dark, wooden door open slowly. He did not want to wake his sister if she was still asleep. But instead he found the room empty. The covers on the bed had been pushed aside. Moving further into the room, he looked around. There was no sign of his sister. Jacob frowned, before he and George had left Evie had been asleep. Surely, he’d not been gone that long? Behind him the door opened again, looking round he saw Evie. She’d finally changed out of the nightdress, now wearing a loose shirt and trousers she looked much more like herself.

“And where did you wonder off too?” Jacob asked, a smile on his face.

However, the reaction he got from his twin was not what he’d expected. She flinched, apparently not even being aware of her surroundings. Looking into her face, Jacob saw that she was desperately pale having lost all the colour in her face. She was shaking.

“Oh, Jacob.” Evie said, looking up at him, “You scared me.”

“Are you ok Evie?” Jacob was watching his sister closely.

She nodded, “Yes, I’m fine.”

Frowning at her Jacob just gazed at her. He did not believe that for a second judging by the way she was holding tight to the door frame for support.

“Uh huh.” He replied, a little sarcastically, “Do you want to try that again? Maybe I’ll believe it the second time.”

Evie let out a small laugh, “I’m fine, or at least give me a few minutes and I will be.”

It seemed as though nature was trying to suggest otherwise. Not a second had passed after she’d spoken her facial expression changed. Bowing her head, she ran a hand through her hair as her stomach churned uncomfortably.

“Evie…” Jacob was saying, although she barely heard him.

Her brother was next to her now, a hand on her upper arm. He was looking intently into her face. As quickly as the sensational came it disappeared. Meeting her brother’s eyes she shared another small smile in the hope that this would persuade him she was alright.

“Want to give my question a third go?” Jacob asked, a grin on his face.

Letting out another small laugh, Evie pushed away from her brother and walked shakily over to the large bed. Clambering back in the bed she tried to find a way to lie down without intensifying the various aching she was experiencing. Jacob watched her for a moment before clambering on the bed himself on pulling the covers back over her.

“So...” He said, lying next on her, “Shall we try this again? Are you ok?”

Evie nodded, sighing, “Yes. Let’s just say that food doesn’t agree with me right now.”

 

Not needing further explanation Jacob nodded, but he could feel himself tensing slightly. Now that they were both safe he wanted Evie to recover but it seemed that it might take a while for Evie to fully recover.

“What did you have?” Jacob asked, “When I left you earlier you were still asleep.”

“I don’t even remember. It was last night when you were snoring in that chair.”

“Well we both know that I like to sleep.”

Evie smiled, “That is true but the way you fell was remarkable. You literally stopped and you were just on the floor. It was very dramatic.”

Jacob mocked a hurt look, as if those very words were painful. Evie smiled at him and the pair fell into a companionable silence. Jacob settled himself back against the pillows and stared off into the distance. His sister shifted slightly to get more comfortable and before long she found herself struggling to stay awake. The warmth of the covers and reassurance of her twin’s presence was lulling her to sleep.

 

Maybe she had fallen asleep, she couldn’t be sure. But the noise of the door opening seemed to rouse her from sleep. Rubbing her eyes Evie felt Jacob moving beside her, perhaps he’d dropped off to sleep as well. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Mary who’d entered the room. She was perched on the very end of the bed watching the two of them, a slight smile of her face.

“Wow, at a guess I’d say you two both hate waking up.” Mary remarked.

“I think Evie hates it more than I do.” Jacob said, rather sleepily, “Sometimes she’s got to be dragged out of bed.”

Evie whacked her brother weakly as she sat upright, pulling a couple of the pillows up behind her to lean on. The room seemed to spin for a moment before settling. Beside her Jacob seemed to finally resign himself to the fact that he’d have to get up as well. Sitting up rather ungracefully, Jacob swung his legs out of bed and stretched. The two female Assassins watched as Jacob dramatically stood and stretched again. Mary looked at Evie who just shook her head.

“What time is it?” Evie asked, being unable to see out of the covers over the windows.

“Sometime in the afternoon.” Mary replied, “I came by earlier but you were both asleep.”

Jacob, who had been gazing at a nearby bookshelf, looked round; “Has the Mentor asked to speak to Evie? He said he would earlier.”

“He’s coming soon. I think he wants all the information before he deals with that Templar. I heard that the other Templars are looking for him.”

“Doesn’t he know anything about what happened?” Evie asked, a slight frown on her face, “He could have just spoken to you Jacob.”

“I have told him but he wants to ask you some questions I think.” Jacob replied, his gaze still on the books.

“In that case, I’m not sure what else I can tell him. You got more of the vital information then I did.”

“Yeah, but you were there first. You watched him for longer.” Jacob had moved away from the bookcase, spotted something on a nearby table and picked it up, “But I guess we will find out soon… this is really good toast by the way.”

 

Mary looked round, “Hey that wasn’t for you. That was for your sister.”

Jacob looked to the toast in his hand, to the plate he taken it from and back to Mary.

“There’s another one.” He shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, Mary turned back to Evie, “Well as your brother has found out I brought some toast up. I thought we’d try that rather than what you had last night.”

Evie didn’t look particularly keen on this idea but she knew the it was the only way to get back to normal. Holding in a sigh Evie accepted the offered food. The other two Assassins in the room seem to make a point of looking at her while she ate. Perhaps this was deliberate but as she watched her brother, Evie decided that Jacob was not even paying attention to what was happening. He had moved back to the bookcase again, gazing at all the books. Never in her life had Evie seen Jacob so taken with a bookcase. Pulling out a book Jacob gazed at it for moment before holding it up for his twin to see.

“Evie look.” He said, “Dickens wrote this one. Strange to think we’ve met him.”

“What book is it?” Evie asked, pausing between a bite of the toast.

Glancing down at the cover Jacob read; “Oliver Twist. Wonder what that’s about?”

He stared at the book for a while as though by simply staring at the cover the whole content of the book would be absorbed by his brain. He’d been serious in wondering what the book was about but actually sitting down to read it wasn’t really appealing to him. Evie was the one who read for pleasure, this was confirmed not a moment later when his twin appeared beside him and took the book out of his hands. Evie, having abandoned her attempt to eat due to an increasing uncomfortable feeling, opened the book to the first page intend of distracting herself by a good book. But it seemed as though the time where she’d just be allowed to have time to herself was not quite upon her yet as the door to the room opened and George stepped inside.

“The Mentor is on his way up.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

George Thompson stared up at the ceiling of his cell. He been in the ceil for hours, not that he was bothered. The last thing he wanted to do was show his captors that he was bothered by his imprisonment. He was a Templar, a very important Templar. Assassins did not scare him, they were nothing more than lunatics that ran around with pointy knives attached to their wrists. What was so scary about that? Although as his injured shoulder gave a uncomfortable twinge he had to admit the Assassin were fairly good with a gun. However, not as good as him. He would have shot all those damned Assassins if he’d not been snuck up on. To shoot someone while their back was turned was not fair, in his mind. But then again these were Assassins, they never played fair. They cared not one bit on how their actions would affect others. That was why the Templars existed. Only they could stop these lunatics from taking over the world. _He_ had to find a way to stop them.

 

Thompson sat bolt upright. A sudden thought had crossed his mind. He was in the headquarters of the British Assassin Brotherhood. All the senior Assassins were here, including their Mentor. It occurred to him that it was his duty to destroy the Assassins and what better place to do just that then in their own headquarters. But the question was how? Settling himself with his back against the wall he began to think he only had one shot at this so he’d need a plan. A good one.

* * *

The twins were sat on the edge of the large bed, Jacob was rubbing his sister’s back who was huddled over. Evie had her elbows braced on her knees, her head bowed and she was breathing deeply. All the colour that had been slowly returning to her face had drained making her look deathly pale. Evie had managed to hold herself together during the meeting with the Mentor but just as the meeting had been coming to an end she’d had to rush out of them where her stomach rebelled against her again. She knew it was because of the recent attempt to start eating again which was infuriating. She hated showing this, this weakness the inability to hold down simple food but it was the way things were apparently. Although she was perfectly aware of how much of a bad state she had been only a couple days previously she just wanted it to all be over. She was desperate to go back to London and put the past few months behind her. Letting out a deep, steading breath Evie straightened up. Looking across at her brother she smiled.

“You ok?” Jacob asked, still rubbing her back.

Evie nodded, “I’m fine now. Unfortunately, it seems that it’s going to take me a long time to get back to normal.”

“Well you did almost die on us to be fair.”

Evie snorted, “It wasn’t my intention believe me.”

There was a short pause as both twins got themselves lost in their own thoughts. Evie clambered away from her brother intend on going back to sleep. As she settled herself Jacob put voice to his thoughts.

“So, when do you think it’s the best time to head back to London?”

For a moment Evie didn’t answer, she toyed absentmindedly at the loose strands of the bandage wrapped round her wrist.

“I’m not sure.” She answered eventually, “I don’t think there’s much keeping us here since I’ve spoken with the Mentor. Maybe we should just stay until they decide what to do with Thompson?”

Jacob nodded slowly, “Yeah you might be right. But we are also not traveling until I’m satisfied that you’re well enough to travel.”

His twin raised an eyebrow, “What my word won’t be enough?”

“Is that really a question? Of course not!”

Evie smiled at her brother, “Who’s meant to be the elder sibling here?”

“Me. Obviously because I’m so mature.”

The elder twin gave her younger sibling one of her famous looks before shaking her head. Jacob stood up and stretched, his eyes fell on a book on the floor which his twin had dropped when she hurried from their meeting with the Mentor. The younger twin stole a glance at his elder sister, the Mentor had asked lots of questions about the mission. The information that Evie had given him had surprised him, she’d done a lot more sneaking around then she’d told him. She’d never mentioned how she’d been sneaking Thompson’s post or how she’d snuck into his room while he slept. The Mentor had seemed to be satisfied with the information Evie had given him. Before Jacob had been summoned to aid her she’d been able to uncover the definite signs of Templar affiliation it was only with Jacob’s additional information that they had confirmed that Thompson was a Templar.

 

Sighing, Jacob picked up the book and handed to his sister without a word. In response Evie smiled wearily and opened the book. Stretching Jacob excused himself from the room, intent on going for a run or something similar. As he wondered down the corridor he could not stop his mind back towards London. He had missed that bustling city more then he cared to admit, it was home to him now more the Crawley was or perhaps had ever been. At the bottom of the Grand staircase he ran into Mary who seemed to be heading for the large wooden front doors as well.

“Hey Jacob.” She greeted, smiling warmly at him.

“And where are you off to at this time of night?”

Mary snorted, “It’s not that late Jacob. The sun has barely set, does that mean its your bedtime?”

Jacob scowled at her, “You’re older than me I think it must be your bedtime.”

“Very funny. I’m actually going to go out for a run, care to join me?”

Mary never found out then end of that sentence as Jacob had shot out of the doors. Apparently this wasn’t just a run, this was a race. Laughing Mary hurried out of the doors, determined not to lose to the younger Frye.

* * *

The fire crackled in the grand fireplace. The fire was the only source of light in the room, the sun having long set and the curtains in the room closed. A tall, young man was leaning against the fire place gazing into the flames. Every now and again he would take a sip out of the glass of whiskey he had in his hands. William Thompson had been up for hours. The other members of his family had long gone to bed and come to think of it the staff had probably long gone to bed as well. He however hadn’t bothered to go upstairs, he had too much on his mind. There was one thing or rather one person on his mind. His younger brother. He hadn’t seen or heard from him in nearly a week. The last time they had spoken was right after George had freed him from that old cell. He had an awful feeling that the reason his brother had disappeared had something to do with this apparent war between Assassins and Templars. Letting out a big sigh, he took another sip of his whiskey. His family hadn’t taken the news of his brother’s disappearance well. Well, to be frank his mother and sister hadn’t taken the news well. His sister had a short temper like her brother but since his disappearance she kept snapping and shouting at anything and anyone. His mother spent most of the day crying her eyes out and desperately trying to calm her daughter, not too much effect. As for his father, his father seemed to swing from being angry to thinking his son was finally doing some useful. William took a final sip from his whiskey before setting his glass down and sighing.

“My brother. What on Earth have you got yourself into?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story! 
> 
> Just so you know I will be away next week for work so I won't be able to upload! But I will be back the following week and I will try to get two chapters out to you to make up of it! Sorry guys!!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from my work trip!   
> As promised here's the next chapter and I shall be posting another this coming Sunday!   
> Enjoy!

Blood was sliding off his fingers and dripping on to the cold floor. George Thompson held his breath he had to ignore the pain and the blood pouring from his fingers. This might be his only chance to get out of here and complete his plan. Once he was free of this prison he would be able to destroy the Assassins from within their very own headquarters. He’d been trying to achieve this goal for days now, he was so close. If he could just get what he needed then the next stage of his plan could take place. There was a clink of metal which brought George out of his thoughts. A long, sharp, metal nail was lying by his feet. George smiled to himself, perfect. Shaking his bleeding hand slightly, in an attempt to shake some of the pain away. Of course, this failed but it didn’t matter. Everything was going to plan. Even if it cost him his own life he would destroy the Assassins. Smirking, he inserted the nail into the lock and set to work.

* * *

There was silence in the room apart from the occasion turn of a page. Evie was curled up in the arm chair, deeply engrossed in a book. Over the past few days Evie had slowly been regaining her strength spending less time lying in a bed and more time curled in the chair doing her favourite past time, reading. Whilst she’d been living in Crawley and still in her Assassin trying a lot of her spare time had been taken up by reading. She loved to read for pleasure, something which her brother did not and took every opportunity to mock her. She relished the fact that her strength was recovering, it may seem a small thing to be able to sit in an armchair and read. But for Evie it was a massive step forward, a sign that her strength was finally coming back.  There was also that she was just about managing to actually keep food down rather then it making an unpleasant reappearance minutes after it had been eaten. It was rather small but it was progress, that she would accept. Her most frequent visitor over the past few days had been her brother but also Mary who had been tending to her since she’d arrived. Mary had struck up a friendship with both twins, she was witty and shared the banter of the twins. She did not take the teasing from Jacob, instead she was put a clever spin on what he’d said and make a rather hilarious come back which would leave the younger Frye speechless. Which, of course, was a rare occasion.  It appeared that the friendship with Mary was shaping up to be a lifelong friendship.

 

 Speaking of Mary and her brother they had been gone for some time. The two of them were very competitive and had taken to racing each other around the gardens of the great house. Although she wished that she could join them she was also glad not to have her brother constantly keeping that she was alright. The constant questions had started to become rather annoying, especially since her health had started to slowly improve. As Evie turned another page in her book she began to become aware of increasing noise on the outside. She ignored it for the moment but when she heard shouts of the other Assassins. Lowering the book, she listened closer to what was being shouted.

“Where did he go?”

“How did this happen?”

“We can’t let him get away!”

Frowning Evie wondered what was going on, it was obviously something big but she wasn’t quite sure what. Placing the book aside she stood intent on trying to find out what was going on. But no sooner had she stood up then the door to the room burst open. A man threw himself into the room and shut the door quickly behind him. Evie froze, she recognised the person standing there. George Thompson looked up and sneered at the other person in the room.

“Look who I’ve found.” He said, approaching the other person.

Evie said nothing, folding her arms

Thompson approached Evie, giving her a rather sinister look.

“How perfect is this?” Thompson continued, “Not only will I be able to destroy all of you Assassin but I will be able to destroy the person who caused all of it.”

“You really think you can bring down the brotherhood in their own headquarters.”

“I will my ways. Now come with me.”

Thompson made the grab Evie but she managed to break free. But he was not going to give her any chances to get away or call for help. Taking advantage of the Assassin’s slower reflexes Thompson grabbed hold of the Assassin from behind using one strong arm to prevent her escaping and the other the cover her mouth, preventing noise. Thompson dragged the Assassin over to the door where he somehow managed to negotiate opening the door whilst keeping the struggling Assassin under control.

 

Luckily for him the corridor outside was deserted, he could hear the voices in the distance all rather panicked. Dragging the Assassin down the corridor, who was putting up a remarkable attempt to break free. He had a general idea of where he wanted to go but it was more difficult then he’d anticipated getting there judging by the fact he had not factored in bringing this Assassin with him. There was a brief pause in the attempt to drag the Assassin down the stairs as he heard approaching footsteps and the Assassin almost managed to break free. In another stroke of luck the footsteps didn’t come and he managed to regain his hold on the Assassin. However, he had only managed to descend the next staircase when there was a shout;

“Evie! Evie where are you?”

The Assassin in his grip renewed her attempt to break free. Tightening his grip the journey continued. He did not quite know how he managed it but he managed to navigate himself and the Assassin into the room he needed. Throwing the Assassin down on the ground Thompson shut the door behind him and pulled a large crate over to hold the door shut.

“So what now.” The Assassin said, pushing herself upright, “A stand off between you and the others with me as bait.”

Thompson was walking round the room, studying the contents of the room, “No not really.”

Evie sat up straight, “Just going to destroy us then. And how do you think you’ll accomplished from in here.”

 

Thompson didn’t answer for a moment his eyes had just focused in on the crate he pulled against the doors. A smirk crossed his face as he read the words written on the crate. A hand moved to what was concealed in his pocket. His smirk widened. Turning back to the Assassin he gazed down at her.

“You think you’re so great don’t you.” He sneered, “All those months following me round my house. Spying on me and my family. What gives you the right to do that? Did you really think I’d let you or any of your stupid organisation get away with it.”  

Evie just gazed up at Thompson, she wasn’t going to answer that. She wasn’t going to give Thompson the satisfaction of giving him any ammunition. A hand moved into his pocket and he pulled out a small revolver. Evie frowned ever so slightly, how he had got his hands on that.

“Wondering where I got this?” Thompson said, correctly interpreting the Assassin’s expression, “I managed to steal it from one of your so called colleagues and you know I might just use it on that box there.”

Using the end of the revolver as a pointer Thompson pointed at the box which Evie saw was full of gun powder.

“You really thought you could stop me, stop the Templars. But we shall never be destroyed and now the Templars will have no opposition.”

Before Evie could say or do anything, Thompson pulled the trigger and there was an ear-splitting bang and everything went dark in an instant.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Jacob pushed himself upright massaging his head, he could feel blood sticking to the side of his head. What the hell was that? Around him he could hear the crackling of fire and the shouts of other Assassins. Pushing himself roughly to his feet Jacob began to climb out of the rubble, he had to find Evie. Before whatever that explosion had been he had been looking for his sister having wanted to warn her that Thompson had escaped from his cell. Shifting more of the rubble Jacob managed to stumble outside. Outside he found that a lot of the Assassins had survived the blast, they were grouped together trying to figure out who was missed and what had happened. As Jacob drew level with the group George Westhouse hurried over to meet him. George had a few cuts and scrapes on his face but other than that he looked unharmed.

“Where’s Evie? Have you seen her?” He asked.

Jacob’s heart stopped, “Is she not here?”

George shook his head, “No, I thought you had found her.”

Jacob looked back at the headquarters. The once grand house was in ruins. The outside walls were still standing, the roof was almost caving in. All the windows had been blown out and flickers of fire was creeping out of the window frames. Jacob could almost feel the colour draining from his face, his twin sister was still in there. He had to find her, he broke into a run back towards the house but an arm stopped him. George had grabbed him and was pulling him back towards the other Assassins.

“No Jacob! You can’t go back in there it’s too dangerous.”

“She’s still in there, we have to find her.”

“It’s too dangerous in here,” George insisted, “It could collapse at any moment.”

“I can’t leave her in there!”

“I know. But we can’t lose both of you.”

Jacob continued to struggle against George’s grasp, but it proved difficult as another Assassin had come running over and was helping to pull Jacob to safety. But he continued to struggle, he could not understand why they weren’t letting him go back. No matter what they said he couldn’t leave Evie, he wouldn’t leave his sister in there.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the sounds of flickering and distant sounds of cracking. Her self-consciousness mind wondered and mused on the fact that it was something like a miracle that she’d survived that blast. Judging by how close she’d been to the original blast she should have been toast but somehow she survived. Gradually she became more aware of her surroundings as her eyes slowly slid open, the ceiling above her had been blown to pieces. Pieces of wood were dangling precariously above her, clearly, they could come loose and fall at any time. She didn’t know how long she lay there before she became of pain radiating from her left ankle. Consciousness returned to her and the pain she could feel increased until it became almost unbearable. Letting out a slight cry of pain Evie pushed herself backwards, trying to pull herself out from underneath the debris. She had to almost force her ankle out from under the debris but she managed it. Her left ankle was in quite a state, blood was pouring from a wound there and the skin around looked as though it had been burned. Evie swore and she wasn’t one for swearing, she was sick of all this. Now all she had to do was try to find a way about of here and make sure her brother was ok. Getting to her feet Evie looked around, trying to figure out the best way out. As Evie identified a suitable way up there was a choked laugh from behind her. Turning she saw Thompson buried underneath the debris, there was blood covering his face and Evie could tell that the injuries he had sustained were fatal. It was probably a miracle in itself that he was conscious.

“Well if someone had to survive maybe it’s best it was you.” Thompson said, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Evie just looked at him, she couldn’t be bothered to waste anymore breath on this man. Turning away she began to clamber, rather clumsily, up the debris.

“I hope you can live with the guilt that you are responsible for the deaths of all your little friends.”

 

Evie just ignored him and carried on climbing, the pain in her ankle was making it very difficult to climb. But somehow she managed to scramble out of most of the debris. The fire was quickly spreading, the further she has climbed out the more she noticed the rise in temperature. The fire was spreading quickly, becoming out of control. The wooden structures of the house which had survived the blast were started to ominously creaking as if they weren’t going to hold much longer. The smoke hanging in the air was dense and immediately she become choking on it. Coughing she staggered on, she had to find a way out. Her injured ankle was really protesting. she could feel burnt skin tear and blood seep down her ankle. The creaking and cracking of the wood was become more frequent, the structure of the building was steadily collapsing if she didn’t get out soon there was a really possibility she got get trapped underneath the debris again.  Climbing up over a pile of rubble she slid down the other side, landing slightly ungracefully on the other side. It was near impossible to determine what room had been where. It had all become just a huge pile of wood, rubble and bricks. The crackling of the fire and creaking of the wood was increasing, she had to move. Steeling herself against the Evie was about to push on when she heard a voice.

“E-Evie.”

She looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Coughing she looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw. Lying on the floor partially buried under the debris was Mary.

“Mary! Oh my… are you ok?”

Mary’s face was pale and there was blood trailing from her mouth. Although her medical skills were limited but Evie could tell that Mary was seriously injured. She needed to get help for her and fast.

“E-Evie. C-Can you get m-me out?”

Evie winced as she crouched next to Mary, scanning the debris covering her friend. Had Evie been at her full strength then perhaps she might have been able to but seeing at she wasn’t, it didn’t seem as though she would be able to. Grasping some of the debris covering her friend Evie tried her best to lift the wood up but her still weaken muscles just couldn’t cope with the weight. The wounds to her wrist and hand ached which made her cease her attempt to free her friend.

“I think I need to get some help.” Evie eventually said, gazing around at the debris.

Mary nodded slightly, she looked terrified. Reaching out Evie took the other Assassin’s hand, she squeezed it hoping to give some comfort to her.

“It’s alright, I can get out and find help then they can come and get you out.”

“W-what if t-they can’t g-get here in t-time? This p-place could c-come down at any m-moment.”

Evie smiled, “Hey, don’t worry about that. Let me worry about that. You helped me when I arrived and now its time I repaid the favour.”

Mary nodded and tried to return the smile Evie was giving her.

“I will be right back, ok?”

 Turning Evie began to move away towards a pile of debris which she hoped was the way out. As she climbed to the top there was a large crash as some more of the wooden debris fell in. Her head whipped round, Mary was still lying trapped underneath the rubble. Lucky, the wooden hadn’t fallen on her. Smiling again at Mary she turned back round and slid down the pile. Unfortunately, at the bottom she landed on her bleeding left ankle. Hissing in pain she put a hand to her ankle which was also a bad idea as it was still bleeding and as soon as her hand made contact with the burnt and broken skin the pain got worse. Taking a deep breath Evie tried to ease the pain, she had to find a way to get help and time was running out.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Evie was limping and coughing heavily. The smoke was getting thicker making it harder to breath and the pain in her ankle was becoming unbearable, but she had to press on. She was sure there would be a way out of the burning building. Although it was hard to make out where in the manor she was. But it looked as though the exit she was so desperate to find was just ahead of her. The smoke seemed to be converging and escaping into the outdoors through what appeared to be a burnt door way. As she drew closer she could hear the cry of people outside. She was definitely on the right course, her coughing had become quite harsh due to the smoke. Stumbling through the burnt doorway the fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks. Her coughing intensified as the fresh air entered her lungs and she had to pause for a moment. Doubling over she pressed a hand to her leg and coughing quite harshly. From somewhere ahead of her she heard someone screaming her name. Before she could look up someone had through their arms around her and seemed intent on squeezing the life out of her. It didn’t take her long to realise it was her brother who had hold of her. He was squeezing her so tight is was starting to hurt.

“Ow, Jacob.” Evie moaned, her injuries were aching.

Jacob did seem to have heard her and she suddenly realised that her twin was shaking. It was as this moment Evie realised that her brother was close to tears, what had upset him so much?

“Jacob, what’s wrong?”

“I thought… I thought you were dead.” Jacob was gripping her so tightly as if she would disappear at any moment. “I saw some of the room collapse and I thought... I thought I’d lost you.”

Evie put her arms around her brother, “It’s ok I’m alright.”

Ironically her body at that moment seemed to disagree with her last sentence. Her injured leg gave way under her and she let out a cry of pain. Out of instinct she grabbed onto her brother’s shoulder for support. Jacob immediately grabbed her wrist, his eyes searched her for any signs of injury.

“Evie what’s wrong?”

“It’s fine, I’m alright. Thompson blew some gun powder up and I was trapped under some rubble, I think that’s how I hurt my ankle.”

Jacob looked down and saw her bleeding ankle. He began to lead his sister away from the house as behind her there was an ominous creaking behind them.

“Wait Jacob, it’s not me who needs help.” Evie said.

“Evie no I’m not arguing you over this, let’s go and get you sorted.”

Evie pulled out of her brother’s grip, lost her balance but her brother grabbed her before she fell over.

“Mary is still in there Jacob.” Evie stated, “She’s trapped and we have to get her out.”

Jacob looked at her for a moment before looking back towards the house. He already knew that a few Assassins hadn’t made it out of the house but surely Mary would have done.

“Jacob we have to go back in there, we have to get her out. I tried getting her out on my own and I couldn’t.”

 

But before Jacob could even open his mouth to reply there was an ultimately crash and the pair of them were thrown off their feet. They landed hard on the floor as smoke blew thickly past them and debris came crashing down, some narrowly missed them. Crawling over to where his twin was Jacob tried his best to shield her from any potential damage. Wood, glass and metal flew past them, a couple of pieces made to graze them but lucky nothing major hit them. Smoked poured over them making breathing difficult, the smoke entered their lungs and they began to choke and cough. Soon the only sounds were the flickers of flames but it seemed the worse of over. Both twins coughed harshly as the smoked cleared round them. Sitting up Evie looked back to where the house was or rather once was. The once fine house was now lying in ruins, a massive pile of rubble was all that as left. Her blood ran cold. It was difficult to process what had just happened. Even as George and a couple of other Assassin came running over she could not take her eyes off where the building had once been. Even when hands pulled her gently to her feet, she could not take her eyes off the building. She had failed, failed her friend. She had promised Mary she’d save her and she hadn’t. There was no way she’d survived that, nobody could survive that. Mary was dead. She had failed. She had broken her promise, she hadn’t saved her… like she promised.

* * *

Alice was perched on the edge of her rough bed slowly pulling a comb through her long blonde hair. The only lights in the dark from where the two candles that were lit in the room. One candle by her bedside and once at the bedside table of the other bed in the room. The room was quiet with the only sound being the comb being pulled gently through her hair. It had been quiet in here for a few weeks now, ever since Alice had woken to find her best friend was gone. She had no idea what had happened that day, but it had all started from the moment she’d woken up.

 

_There was a sharp knock on the wooden door that seemed to cut through the silence._

_“6 o’clock!”_

_The voice was gone as quickly is as it came. Letting out a yawn Alice slowly emerged from underneath her covers rubbing her eyes. A pair of brown sleepy eyes opened and stared at the ceiling for a moment, although it could have been a lot longer. Slowly sitting up she rubbed her eyes again._

_“Why is it that it feels like we’ve only been asleep for mere minutes rather than hours?”_

_She had expected a response from her friend but instead she was met with silence. This wasn’t unusual as Evie wasn’t really a morning person but she’d never taken this long to reply to her. Gazing over to her right she had thought that she’d see Evie with the covers over her head clearly refusing to get up. But she did not. What she saw instead was an empty bed. Sitting up straight Alice stared at the bed, it appeared to have not been slept in at all although she knew Evie had been there the previous night. Perhaps Evie had already got up and was downstairs. Nodding to herself Alice threw the covers off and hurried to get dressed. A matter of minutes later she was hurrying from the room. The many servants were rushing around getting ready for the day. Alice hurried down the spiral staircase down to the heart of the servants’ quarters, the kitchens. The housemaids were gathering in the servants hall awaiting instructions form Mrs White. Looking around Alice could not see Evie anywhere. Where was she?_

_Standing on tip toes Alice stranded her eyes trying to see if her friend was already busy but no there as no sign of her._

_“Alice, what are you doing?” Mrs White asked._

_“Nothing Mrs White. Sorry.”_

_Mrs White gazed at her, “Well since you seem so be eager to work then you and Evie can tackle the bedrooms this morning. Where is Evie?”_

_Alice knotted her fingers together, “I… I don’t know.”_

_“What do you mean you don’t know? She shares a room with you. You must have seen her this morning.”_

_Slowly Alice shook her head, “She wasn’t there when I got up this morning.”_

_All the housemaids looking between Mrs White and Alice with concern and confusions. None of them were really sure what was going on. Mrs White was eying Alice as if she thought that Alice was not telling the truth._

_“Has anyone seen Evie this morning?” Mrs White asked._

_The housemaids all shook their heads. Alice looked around wondering what was going to happen next. Where had Evie gone? She’d seemed perfectly happy the previous night, well she was still a little upset over the incident with Miss Elizabeth but apart them that she was fine. The silence was interrupted by Charlie walking in with something in his hands._

_“Mrs White.” He said, “I think you should see this.”_

_Alice strained to see what Charlie was handing over to Mrs White. It was a shawl, Evie’s shawl and it was stained with blood. She gasped and all eyes turned to her._

_“That’s Evie’s.” She said, a hand over her mouth._

_Gazing from the shawl to Alice Mrs White simply beckoned, “Alice, I think you better come with me and tell me everything.”_

Alice put down the comb and lay back on her bed. She had not heard anything on what had happened to Evie since that day. Jacob had left the same day to search for her and promised he’d let her know what had happened. But he had heard nothing. Evie and Jacob weren’t the only ones to have disappeared. Not even a week after Evie had vanished Master George had vanished as well. The family were distraught having no idea why he’d vanished with no word. Tempers were flying, especially Miss Elizabeth’s. She had idolised her older brother and he had been the only one to be able to check her temper in check. Miss Elizabeth seemed to spend everyday anger and her anger was directed at anything and everyone. Something was bound to happen just had it had done to Evie, Alice was sure of that. Looking at of the window she sighed. Wherever Evie was Alice prayed she was safe and hopefully she would hear something from her soon. She missed her best friend.


	26. Twenty-Six

The mid November sun was shining through the window into a small bedroom. It’s ray dance across the carpeted floor and meet the armchair which was positioned in the corner of the room but it was doing nothing to warm the occupant of the room. The occupant was sat in the chair gently wrapping a bandage around her left ankle. Evie was biting her lip in an attempt to stop any sort of sound from escaping. She did not like having to change the bandage around her ankle but she was determined to keep the wound clean and prevent infection, after all this time and all the injuries she’d sustained there was no way she was going allow her to have to cope with an infection as well that could kill her and after being near death mere days previously she didn’t fancy going back to death’s door. It had only been two days since the fire in Crawley and the brotherhood had already found a new place to call their headquarters. They had downscaled their headquarters in an attempt to ensure that the brotherhood could easily blend in with the surrounding town. Having a reasonable townhouse compared to a grand mansion was less stand out and would allow the brotherhood to be one with the crowd. There was also the thought that with a smaller base then there would be less chance of is a disaster struck again then there was likely to be less Assassins in the building meaning potential casualties would be less. Many Assassins had perished in the fire including Mary and the Templar George Thompson although no one spared a thought for the Templar who’d been responsible for the fire. The twins had not coped well with Mary’s death, they had both considered her a close friend but now she was gone. Evie was struggling with Mary’s death as she could not let go of the fact that she’d promised her friend that she’d save her and not fulfilled that promise. Jacob and George had tried to talk her round but so far their attempts where failing.

The door to the room opened, looking up Evie saw her brother entering the room. Flopping down onto the bed Jacob gazed at his sister for a moment watching her finish wrap the bandage around her ankle. Meeting her brother’s gaze Evie sighed and shared a small smile.

“You ok?” Jacob asked.

Evie nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about everything.”

“It’s been a difficult few days. Everything to do with Mary… has….”

Jacob trailed off as he thought of Mary. His sister looked away as well, the memory of their recently deceased friend fresh in their minds. A few moments of silence passed before Jacob look up at his twin. She was lost in thought, tracing her bottom lip absentmindedly with her finger.

“I know what you’re thinking Evie and it’s not your fault. You did best for her.”

Evie frowned, shaking her head, “Jacob I promised her I’d come back for her. But I didn’t.”

“Evie there was nothing that we could do. It was only a matter of time before the building collapsed. If we could have got her out we would have. You tried that the most important thing, you tried.”

Evie looked away, her gaze locked on the window as she mulled over the many thoughts going round her mind. A few minutes passed in silence, Jacob stretched out on the bed and Evie was deep in thought. She had something she wanted to ask her brother but she was concerned about the reaction her brother would give. She knew her idea was risky one but she could not get the thought out of her mind.

“Jacob.” Evie started.

Her twin grunted showing that he was listening.

“I.. I want to go back to the estate. I want to see Alice.”

Jacob sat up and stared at his sister. He was not quite sure he understood where her thinking was. Why would she want to go back there? After everything that had happened. His twin had held his gaze whilst he tried to figure out what she was thinking. She could see her brother’s confusion. Evie stood and paced towards the window, although it was more like a limp as her ankle screamed at her. She could feel blood oozing from the wound, it seemed it would take sometime for the wound to heal.

“It’s just that I left so suddenly for obvious reasons and since then I’ve not been able to make contact with her.” She began pacing, “After all this time and everything that has happened I just want to make sure she’s ok. What if something has happened to her just like… Mary?”

 

Jacob watched his sister, wincing in sympathy when he heard her slight hiss of pain.

“I just… After everything that has happened, don’t you just want to move on... forget about it?” He said, eventually.

Evie stopped her pacing, facing her brother, “I want closure. I want to be able to know that everyone there is alright and then I just leave it all behind.”

For a moment her brother said nothing but after a moment he shuffled over to her and place a hand on her forehead. Drawing back slightly Evie gave her brother a look.

“What are you doing?”

“I just want to check you’re alright, you are being weird.”

Evie hit her brother’s hand away, “Stop it. I’m serious.”

For another moment the younger twin studied his twin, he was trying his best to understand where she was coming from. But she had been through so much in the last few months that he knew the best thing to support her in the best he could. If she wanted to go back and find the closure that she wanted then he would be there. He would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!   
> So we are so near the end of the story which is crazy to me! 
> 
> As it the last week before Christmas so as a little present to you I will upload the final two chapters this week! 
> 
> Chapter Twenty-Seven will come on Wednesday and on Friday I will release the final chapter!!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys I meant to upload this last night but I had a crazy night!  
> Apologies!!  
> Enjoy!

The evening had truly set in when the carriage finally pulled into the town of Petersfield. Jacob stretched, they’d been sat in this carriage for hours and he had little to no sleep. The constant rocking of the carriage hadn’t made it the easiest place to try and sleep. Looking across at the other occupant of the carriage he saw that his sister was staring out of the window, it didn’t appear that she’d slept either. Evie was looking better then she had been for a while. She was still thin and slightly pale. But she was looking less like someone who’d been starved almost to death. Her face bore cuts and bruises from the explosion in Crawley, and her right wrist was still bandaged. Evie was wearing a long plain dress, all to ensure they blended in and for one final time kept their cover story. Jacob had tried to poke fun at his twin for being back in a dress again but the glare he received from her told him she was not in the mood. He could understand why, she was still recovering from all that she’d been through. She was tired, this whole situation had dragged on for much longer then either of them would have liked. But they were finally nearly free, once they had finished their business in Petersfield they would head back to London, at last. The carriage rocked onwards for a couple more minutes before coming to a stop in the centre of town.

“We’re here.” Jacob remarked, gazing out of the window.

Evie was gazing out the window as well, her eyes scanning the town which for long time she’d called home. After a moment, the driver of the carriage opened the door. Jumping out of the carriage Jacob stretched before holding his hand out to help his sister out of the carriage. Stepping out of the carriage Evie bit her lip in order to stop a hiss of pain escaping. Her burnt ankle was still objecting to weight bearing. Casting her eyes about an unreadable expression crossed her face.

“This is… strange. Being back here after all that’s happened.” Evie said, quietly.

“We could go back if you want.” Jacob replied.

Evie shook her head, “I’m not weak Jacob, I don’t need protecting.”

“I never said that Evie! I was just saying that-“

Jacob was cut off when his sister abruptly turned her back and walked away in the direction of the manor house.

 

It didn’t take too long for Jacob to catch up with his twin, she was having to limp due to her ankle which limited how quickly she walked which was something she was silently cursing. The pair made their towards the estate in almost silence, Evie was concentrating on trying to ignore the pain she was feeling. With every step she took her ankle sent a shooting pain up her leg making weight bearing very painful. After several minutes the gates of the estate came into view, but there was a commotion outside the gates. The twins exchanged a glance before quicken their pace, well Evie quickened her pace as much as was possible for her. Outside the tall iron gates were a number of people from the town, they were talking in concerned voices looking up at the grand house. Evie’s eyes travelled to the house and she soon saw why there were people gathered there. Thought the house was still a little way off the top of the grand house could be seen. Flames were engulfing the roof, slowly but steadily eating away at the floor. Some of the flames were already creeping down the side of the building.

“It’s on fire.” Evie remarked, her blood was running cold.

Her eyes fixed on the house she took a deep breath, this couldn’t be happening again. Some of her friends were in there. Alice was in there, she had already lost one friend in a fire. She couldn’t lose another one, not in the same way.

“We have to get in there Jacob, we have to find Alice.”

Jacob placed a hand over his sister shoulder, he knew what she was thinking.

“Come on, I remember a hole in the wall down here where we can get through.”

Evie nodded and followed her brother off to the right away from the main gate. Jacob lead the way long the stone wall until he came to the gate in the wall he’d used before to sneak out of the estate. The gap of the wall was not the widest but it was possible to squeeze through it.

“It’s a bit of squeeze but we can get through here.” Jacob said, “Will you be alright getting through?”

Evie nodded and stepped up to the wall. It was a tighter squeeze then she had first anticipated and her ankle had serious objection to her moving through the wall. Coming through the other side Evie placed a hand against the wall and rubbed her leg. Jacob rather gracefully slipped through the gap and upon seeing his sister he was at her side in an instant.

“Are you ok Evie?”

Evie let out a breath and stood up straight, “Yes, come on we have to find Alice.”

They set off again with Evie limping rather heavily now, she wasn’t recovered enough to be out here but there was no stopping her.

 

The house drew closer and the twins could see the fire becoming rapidly out of control. As well as seeing the extent of the fire as they drew closer they could see people gathering outside. All the people gathering were pointing up at the building and calling to others in concerned voices. The twins came closer to the group of people, Evie trying to identify her friend. Suddenly there was a cry, someone broke away from the group and ran directly at them.

“Evie!”

Alice threw her arms around her friend and embraced her tightly. Evie returned the hug, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The relief that she wasn’t to lose another friend to the flames was overwhelming. Alice broke the hug and looked at her friend. She could cuts and bruises on her face. Evie looked a little pale and quite tired. There was also the bandage to her right hand. Whatever had happened to her it couldn’t be good.

“Oh gosh Evie what happened to you?” Alice said, “I woke up that morning and you were gone.”

“It’s ok, I’m alright now or at least I will be.”

“But what happened? You must have been taken by someone but who was it.” Alice pressed on.

Evie shook her head, “It doesn’t matter, my brother found me and I’ll be alright. But more importantly what happened here?”

Alice looked back round to the burning house her expression fearful.

“We don’t know.” She replied, eventually, “I was woken by Charlie running up and down the corridor yelling about a fire. I don’t know how it started but I think we were lucky to get out of there alive.”

Evie pulled her friend back into hug, “I’m glad you made it out.”

As the pair embraced there was a cry that broke them apart. A couple of other people came running over to the pair. Jacob looked over and saw it was Mrs White and Mrs Watson.

 

As Evie was questioned by the others Jacob wondered away, looking through the people who had managed to escape from the fire. Jacob could see that the servants had all made it out of the burning building but so far he could not see any other member of the family. For a moment Jacob thought that perhaps the fire had claimed but then he spotted a lone man crouched on the ground a short distance away. William Thompson was sat on the ground a hand covering his mouth as he watched his home burn. He wasn’t quite sure what took him over there but Jacob found himself walking over to the man.

“May I sit?” He asked.

William looked up and was surprised as to how was talking to him. After the incident with his missing brother a few weeks ago William had thought he’d never see this man again. Nodding at the other man his gaze returned to the blazing house as Jacob sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry about your house.” Jacob said, his gazing falling upon the house as well.

William nodded in response but said nothing. What was there to say about watching the family home being burnt to the ground.”

“Did… did you family make it out?” Jacob asked, slowly, “I haven’t seen them around.”

A single tear ran down William’s cheek, “No. They’re dead.”

Jacob looked at the other man before looking away again, not quite knowing what to say.

“This whole fire started because my sister lost her temper.” William continued, “She was having an argument with my parents and starting throwing things. They couldn’t stop her, I couldn’t stop her. I’m not sure how the fire started but it got out of control far too quickly. I tried to get them out, but I couldn’t all I could do was wake the servants and get them out.”

Jacob tentatively placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. More tears fell from the other man’s eyes but he did not care. He’d lost his family and his home he had nothing left. He was penniless now, the family wealth was up in flames. He had no idea what he was going to do now, where he was going to go. A thought crossed his mind and William turned to look at the man next to him.

“You don’t know what happened to my brother do you?” He asked, “I know about this ridiculous war between your two… groups. There was not word about his disappearance but I am pretty sure it had something to do with your lot.”

Jacob sighed, there was no point lying to the man. He knew about the Assassins and Templars he deserved the truth.

“I’m sorry, I really am. He died a few days ago. There was a fire and… well…” Jacob trailed off.

William said nothing, but shifted away from the other forcing the latter to drop his hand from his shoulder. His whole family was dead. He really did have nothing left.

“I don’t claim to know anything about this war you and my brother were caught up in and I don’t wish to know more.” William said, eyes locked on the flames, “But between the two of you, you have destroyed my life and my family. I have nothing left now because of you two. There is nothing you can say to me that will change what has happened, I wish it never had happened. I wish you and your sister had never come here, then my family might still be alive.”

William paused, turning to look at the man next to him. The latter was looking back at him with a sort of sympathetic look on his face.

“Go. Leave.” William continued, “I never want to see either of you ever again. I don’t want to hear about the Assassins or Templars ever again. I do not regret saving your sister, it was the right thing to do but it has cost me everything. My life has been irreversibly changed because of you. So go, get out of here.” 

Jacob just looked at William as the latter turned away again. There was nothing to say. William had made himself clear. He got to his feet and without a word walked away from the grief stricken man. Moving back along the group of people watching the building burn to the ground Jacob quickly spotted his sister, she was still talking with Alice. Walking over to his sister he gently grabbed her arm.

“Evie we have to go.”

Evie looked at him confused as Jacob attempted to pull her away.

“What? Jacob, what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later but we have to go.”

Evie broke free of her twin’s grip as he walked away, she could tell by his tone he was not messing around. He was serious. Looking helplessly back at Alice who was in tears she embraced her friend one last time.

“I’m sorry.” Evie whispered, “I wish you all the luck in the future. You’ve been such a great friend to me and I’ll never forget you. Goodbye Alice and thank you.”

With that Evie limped after her brother, tears streaming down her face. She wished she could tell Alice where to find her but she couldn’t. Alice could never know her true profession or where to find her. The Evie Frye Alice had known was gone, it was time to return to the shadows to return to her true identity. Evie Frye, Master Assassin.  


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

The train rushed down the tracks blowing wind into the open cargo carriage of the train. Leaning against the frame of the door was Evie Frye. She had finally changed back into her Assassin gear, her hair neatly tied behind her head as it normally was. It was almost like the spare ten months hadn’t happened although the cuts, bruises and her pale skin showed what had happened. Her gaze was locked on the horizon, she was lost in thought. Standing by some boxes nearby was her brother, his gaze was switching between looking at his sister and looking out into the distance. The pair had snuck on to the cargo train a couple of hours ago and were now finally back to London after all this time. After everything that had happened, they were finally going home. It was finally over.

“You know for a long time I wished for this moment.” Evie suddenly said, still gazing out of the carriage, “I couldn’t wait to get out of there. I thought I’d feel free but now… now that this moment has arrived it just... something doesn’t sit right.”

Moving over Jacob sat down next to his sister, “I reckon it’s because you didn’t leave of your own choice. Thompson took you from the house against your will so you didn’t get to say goodbye to Alice as you would have liked.”

Evie glanced down at her hands for a fraction of second at the mention of her friend’s name. The goodbye with Alice had been much more abrupt then she would have liked. Only now as the train speed back towards London did Evie really appreciate what Alice had meant to her. She had been the closest friend she’s had in a long time. Perhaps the first real friend she had since leaving for London the first time. Now that she thought on it before she’d been sent on this mission the only friends she had was her brother and Henry. But now she had Alice and she did not like the fact that she’d had to leave her, quite possibly forever. That was a thought she defiantly didn’t like.

“Do you think….” Evie started, but trailed off.

Jacob looked to his twin, she seemed to be battling with some thought.

“Do I think what?” He prompted.

Evie seemed struggle with her thought for a moment before replying, “Do you think I should have told Alice where to find me? I mean if she… if she ever wanted to meet again in the future.”

Jacob took a moment to consider her, it was a tricky one but they were sworn to secretory within the brotherhood. Perhaps by giving Alice a way to find them would be breaking one of the tenants.

“It’s a tricky one Evie. I mean if Alice had turned up in London and seen us as we are it could lead to a lot of questions and we have to protect the brotherhood. I think it’s probably better this way, if Alice does turn up in London there’s a chance she might not recognise you as... well you look completely different and she might simply think its someone who looks similar to you.”

Evie shared a half smile before her gaze travelled back out of the carriage. As she lost herself in thought again her injured ankle ached slightly and unconsciously she gently rubbed it, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

“How’s your ankle?” Jacob asked, having seen the action out of the corner of his eye.

“Better, it’s going to take a while I think for me to be back to where I was but I’ll get there.”

“That’s good. I mean please don’t do anything else any time soon. You’ve been a real pain since I saved you from that ice box.”

Evie threw her brother a look, “How many times have you been injured and I’ve had to nurse you back to health?”

“That’s not the point…”

Evie smirked, “I believe I win that round brother.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I still saved you.”

“And for that I am deeply indebted to you and I shall spend the next year of my life worshipping the ground you walk on.”

“Thank you. Now that’s the praise I think I deserve that level of praise as after all I am a hero.”

The elder Frye simply rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Rain was lashing down, bouncing off the pavement and forming huge puddles. Londoners were wasting no time in stopping to look in shops or have the attention drawn in by streets salesmen. All of them were trying to find the quickest way to their destination without getting too wet or splashed by the carriages that trundled up and down the streets. Only one man seemed to not be that worried about the rain, after all he loved the rain and always had done. Henry Green paused for a moment to take in the surroundings. He really did enjoy rain. The way it slid off the roof, the way it formed puddles and even the smell of the environment when it rained it was incredible. London had been so peaceful these past few months, not much had happened since the twins had left. The Blighters hadn’t tried to retake territory… well they had but the lack of effort was clear. Almost as though they didn’t really want to try at all. They were barely a problem now and Henry was grateful for this. He had been worried that with both twins being gone that would be when everything exploded. He’d worried how to tell them that while they’d been away London had been retaken by the Templars but that hadn’t happened, London had enjoyed peace. Starting to walk again his thoughts turned to the twins, he hadn’t heard from either of them for a long time now. He had no idea what had happened to them or if they were ok but then again they were Jacob and Evie Frye they were always ok. He simply hoped they came back soon as he had missed them. He’d missed Jacob’s witty comebacks and reckless personality. Henry never really thought he’d admitted that he’d missed Jacob’s recklessness but London had had a lack of messes that be cleaned up that perhaps this was a nature feeling for him to have. Then there was Evie, Henry had missed her. Rather more then he’d like to admit. He’d missed their in-depth discussions about the pieces of Eden and… flowers. Henry cleared his throat trying to shake the thought of Evie and the flower collection. Reaching the station Henry found the train hideout waiting for him which was surprising he hadn’t expected it to be there but well it saved him from waiting for it.

 

Leaping up into the train he found the main carriage empty, Agnes was nowhere to be seen. His gazed locked on the bookcase, there was some research he’d been planning to start and well there was no time like the present. Henry walked towards the bookcase completely lost in thought.

“GREENIE!”

The shout came literally out of nowhere, causing Henry to jump about a foot into the air. Turning around to the source of the shout Henry’s mouth fell open. Sat upon the sofa roaring with laughter was Jacob. Jacob had a hand on his chest as he continued to laugh. Sat next to Jacob with her ankle resting gently on her brother’s lap was Evie. She was trying to hold in her laughter, a bandaged hand covering her mouth. But how in the world had they got there? When he’d entered the carriage, there had been no one here. How had he missed them?

“Greenie that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in ages!” Jacob roared, gripped his chest as he continued to laugh.

“What… How….” Henry spluttered, “How did you get there? The train was empty when I came in.”

“People see what they want to see,” Evie said, grinning, “By sitting completely still you simply missed us. I’m actually impressed Jacob managed to pull it off.”

This remark brought Jacob out of his laughter, “Hey! I can be stealthy when I want to be.”

Henry smiled, he was very glad to see them. They looked well… almost well. Evie looked pale and thinner, thinner then Henry remembered. His eyes travelled her cut, bruised face to her bandaged hand then to the ankle which was resting on Jacob’s lap.

“Are you alright Miss Frye? You look….?” Henry trailed off, not really sure how to phrase his question. 

Jacob gently lifted his sister foot off his lap and got to his feet;

“Settle in Greenie, we’ve got a story to tell. But first we need to some tea… now only if there was a trained maid who could make us some tea.”

A pillow came flying at Jacob, hitting him straight in the face. Henry chuckled as Jacob threw the pillow back at his twin.

“Alright fine!” He said, “I was only joking… half joking… ok I wasn’t joking. You’re just better at making tea then me.”

“That is certainly true Jacob.” Evie replied, “But in my current state I believe it would be best if you served me.”

Henry continued to chuckle, he knew Evie was teasing her brother.

“Oi! Don’t you play the injured card. Don’t forget who saved you. I risked my neck for you, I almost took a bullet for you. I-“

“Jacob would you just got and make the tea already?”

Scowling Jacob stomped out the room. Henry smiled, he really had missed these two. London hadn’t been the same without them. But they were back now and they could look to the future. After all, Henry’s gaze travelled from Evie to some flowers, who knew what the future held.

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorrryy!! I totally meant to have this out on Friday! My sincerest apologies!! 
> 
> But there you go the story is finished and I truest hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for sticking with me on this journey guys. 
> 
> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! May 2020 bring you joy and happiness!


End file.
